Chaos in the Hot Springs
by Hiruto
Summary: The Rookie 9 and Gai's team including Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou has a week off and is going to have a surpise birthday party for Naruto. At the hotel with a hot springs in the Country of Wave. Chaos happens, Love blooms with jealousy along it. Amist..
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: Tsunade gives Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji and Kiba a week off because Naruto's birthday is coming up. Tsunade got a free week to stay in the hotel with a hot springs. She invited everyone including Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari to celebrate Naruto's birthday there. Chaos happened, love is everywhere jealousy too

_Chapter One_

Team 7 is waiting for their sensei which is last as usual. "Where is Kakashi-sensei? I swear I'm never coming early!" Naruto whined.

"Me too I'm dying of heat." Sakura said sitting on the ground. "Any more of this I'm going to kill him.

"Hn" Sasuke was leaning on the side of the bridge looking down at the water.

"Sasuke-kun aren't you tired or hot?" Sakura asked.

"No" he answered but inside he was burning up. _"Of course I'm hot and tired that bastard better come now or I'll kick h-"_he snapped in reality when he heard a POOF that came out of nowhere.

"Hey I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi explained.

"LIAR!" was heard from the blond haired boy and the pink haired girl.

"Hn" the black haired boy said not caring.

"Hehe well anyways you guys have the week off" he said.

"WHAT?" Naruto said screaming in his ear. "WE WAITED FOR 3 HOURS FOR NOTHING!"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "No not entirely the Hokage wants to see you"

"Ba-chan?" he asked.

"Well let's go" Sakura said running to see the Hokage.

"Wait Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out.

"Let's go dobe" Sasuke said.

**Arriving at the Hokage tower**

"Can I see Tsunade-ba-chan?" Naruto asked one of the ANBU.

"Go right in" He said.

"Thank you" Kakashi said as he and his team walked in.

"Tsunade-ba-chan" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

A vein popped in her forehead and was about to smack him on the head. "Ahems your cheerful today"

"Thank you for giving me a week off, I don't have to wait for Kakashi-sensei like 3 or 4 hours anymore!" He cheered. "Huh? Why is everyone here?" He saw Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Kiba with their sensei, Iruka and Ero-sennin. "Gaara, Temari, make up face too?"

"Who you calling make up face" Kankurou replied angrily.

"Oh yeah, I needed to talk to them" She realized. "Naruto you may go now. Sasuke and Sakura I need to talk to you"

"Okay bye guys" he said running off waving back.

"Okay well now you are all here. I'll explain why I needed you here and gave you the week off." Tsuande started. "All of you know when Naruto's birthday is right?" Some nodded yes and some nodded no. "Well.., his birthday is coming up soon"

"Are you planning a surprise party for him Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah" she replied. "Are you people going to come or not?" Everybody agreed including the Jounins and the Sand ninjas.

"Great I got us a hotel with a hot springs in the Water Country" Tsuande said. "We leave tonight"

"What about Konoha?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't worry it takes only two or one days for me to get to Konoha while riding Gamabunta with Jiraiya help of course" she replied. "Well everyone pack your bags and meet me at the front gate at 7:00 SHARP you hear me Kakashi?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" said Kakashi as he went to pack up his bags.

"What about Naruto Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yes I forgot Hinata will you tell him for me?" she asked.

"Ok" Hinata said leaving with the others to get ready.

While Hinata was walking toward the Ramen stand she saw Naruto training. She stood behind the tree and watched him. "Hinata I know your there come out" he said walking towards her.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata started twiddling her index fingers together. "Hokage-sama got us a hotel in the Water country with a hot springs and she asked if you wanted to come…"

"Sure Hinata" he said. "I'm going to eat ramen now, you want to come?"

"O…okay" she said blushing, walking with him to the ramen stand.

"Hey old man two bowls of ramen!" Naruto said sitting down with Hinata.

"One for your girlfriend?" the old man asked. Naruto and Hinata blushed.

"No we're just friends, right Hinata?" he said flashing a foxy grin to Hinata.

"Yeah…" she said looking down at the floor.

"Here is your order" the ba-chan set down two bowls of ramen in front of them. (**Um… the ba-chan is the young girl at the ramen stand that Naruto calls ba-chan I don't any of their names --)**

"Thank you ba-chan" Naruto said eating ramen happily. "Itadakimasu"

"Thank you" Hinata said. "Itadakimasu"

"Hinata, you want to walk to the front gate together tonight?" Naruto asked.

"A…are you sure Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked at the ground blushing. "Wouldn't I be a bother?"

"No Hinata-chan" Naruto said smiling. "I'll see you at 6:45" They both finished their ramen. "Hinata-chan I'll pay for you" He took out a big fat frog wallet.

"But Naruto-kun…" she said. "I can pay for myself"

"No it's okay, don't worry I'll pay" he said smiling and paid.

"Bye Hinata-chan" Naruto said waving bye.

"Bye Naruto-kun" Hinata said waving back. _"Since when did Naruto-kun call me hinata-chan?"_ Hinata blushed.

3 hours passed. Naruto is done packing his bags. "Well, let's see… clothes, check" Naruto said, looking at the clock it was 6:30. "Okay time to see Hinata-chan" He ran out his house and towards the Hyuuga Mansion.

"_3 hours passed"_ Hinata looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30. "Naruto-kun should be coming. Well I got clothes.., oh I forgot the present for Naruto-kun!" Hinata found the present, a big box wrapped nicely with a fox all over it and a ribbon over it. She placed it carefully in her bag and left. She waited for 5 minutes and heard.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto called out, running up to her panting. "Am I late?"

"Nope you're early Naruto-kun" Hinata giggled.

"Let's go then!" he said.

**Front Gate….**

"Kakashi-sensei!" a familiar voice was heard. Kakashi turned around to see Naruto walking with Hinata. "You're early for once!"

"Hey Naruto, yeah I guess. I don't want to get hit by the heel" He whispered.

"Oh yeah" Naruto said.

"Um… what's the heel Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"You don't want to know" he replied.

"Okay" she said.

"Is everyone here?" Tsunade said, looking to see if everyone was here and ready. "Okay everyone is here, then lets go. We will be traveling by riding a frog"

"A FROG" Kiba screamed. "What the hell?"

"Calm down, we'll show you" Jiraiya bit his thumb while Naruto asked for kyuubi's chakra and bit his thumb; they wiped their blood across their hand and slammed it on the ground and yelled "Kyuichose No Jutsu!" A huge frog and a huge frog with fur appeared.

The Fox had orange fur mixed with red streaks. It only has 4 tails with yellow streaks.

"You're a fox!" Naruto yelled. "I thought I could only summon a frog. What's going on?"

"**Kit" a voice said in his head. **

"_Huh? Who is that" he thought._

"**It's me baka!" Kyuubi said annoyed.**

"_Since when can I talk to you like this" he asked. _

"**When I want to talk to you" he said. **

"_Whatever, well what is it you want?" he said._

"**I've given you an ability to summon a fox since it's easier to travel with. You don't need to sign a contract since it's my chakra." **

"_Why? You want something don't you?" he accused_

"**No, I've grown to like you" he said grinning. "You proved yourself worthy of being my container so therefore I will teach you something you never knew you could do. I'll tell you when I think you're ready" **

"_Your training me" he grinned. "You better teach me cool techniques" _

"**Hah, don't worry I will" he said laughing. **

"_So Kyuubi finally gave him some of his ability" Jiraiya smiled. _

"_Since when did Naruto learn to do that?" Kakashi looked surprised. "He has grown a lot. If he continues he will grow even stronger" _

"What since when did Naruto learn that!" Ino screamed. "That looks so cool and cute!"

"_No wonder the Fifth acknowledges him" Asuma and Kurenai thought. _

"_Damn you Naruto!" Kiba cursed._

"_Cool..." Chouji stared at the fox._

"_Naruto-kun is getting stronger and stronger…" Hinata blushed. _

"Well now everything is ready, I will put two teams to ride Gamabunta and two teams to ride the fox." Tsunade announced. "Kakashi and Kurenai's team will go on the fox and Asuma and Gai will go on Gamabunta along with me and Jiraiya."

"I'm not going to ride the fox with Naruto!" Kiba yelled. "I'm going on the frog!"

"I'll switch with Kiba!" Ino yelled. "I want to pet the fox!"

"Fine, don't cause any trouble" Tsunade said. Ino switched with Kiba and everyone was set to go.

"Alright, Gamabunta let's go" Jiraiya ordered. "You called me out just for this? Fine whatever" Gamabunta jumped from place to place.

"Follow the frog" Naruto told the fox.

"Okay, Master" the fox said running fast after the frog. "Hold on tight"

"AH!" Ino screamed. "It's so fast!"

"Gamabunta is scarier, you feel like you're in the air flying then the next thing you know you feel like your falling." Naruto shivered remember the hard time he had trying to stay on Gamabunta. "Trust me you do not want to feel that"

"AHH" Hinata grabbed Naruto by the arm and clung on to it.

"Hinata-chan" He said blushing. "We're almost their"

"Sorry" Hinata said, blushing, letting go of his arm. The fox stopped running.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked the fox.

"There is a trap here." He said pointing to the string. "It's not hidden well though" Naruto jumped down and saw a visible string on the ground.

"This one must be one lousy ninja" Naruto said. Suddenly kunai's from every direction came aiming for them. Five hit Kakashi and three hit Naruto, they both turned into logs and hid. Hinata used Kaiten. Sasuke blocked the kunai's with his kunai. Sakura used Kawarimi No Jutsu and hid in the bushes.

A boy, shorter than Naruto wearing a blue striped hat a short sleeved shirt and tan shorts "Who the hell are you guys?"

**Hope you like this story sorry to stop it so short but its 1 in the morning and I must sleep bye bye**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I really wished I did. Too bad I live in reality. In my dream I own him mwahaha! J/k **

**I've decided for Naruto to call the lady at the ramen store nee-chan since she's young. Also I'm so sorry but it's the country of wave not water. AHH! Sorry, sorry, sorry.**

_Previous Chapter:_

_A boy shorter than Naruto, wearing a blue striped hat, short sleeved shirt, and tan shorts jumped out of his hiding place and said. "Who the hell are you?"_

**Chapter Two: Arriving at the Hot Springs!**

"Huh? YOU!" the boy pointed his finger toward Sasuke. "What are you doing here?"

"What about me?" Sasuke said. "We're here to go to the country of Wave. So get out of our way brat."

"What business do you have with the Country of Wave you super brat!" the boy yelled aiming his arrow at him. Suddenly five kunai struck his arrow. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura jumped out of their hiding spot. "Who are you?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto nii-chan!" the boy yelled.

"What?" Naruto said, confused. "Who are you?"

"**Baka, he's that grandson of the geezer, Tazuna," **Kyuubi said**, "You don't remember anything Kit." **

"_Shut up it's been forever since I saw him." _Narutosaid.

"I'm Inari, don't you remember?" the boy said, almost crying.

"Of course I do! Inari I was only playing, don't cry." he said.

"Naruto nii-chan, why are you here?" he asked, "With a lot of people I don't know."

"We're here because we're going to stay at the hotel with a hot springs in your country. Since your hot springs is way better, am I right?" he grinned.

"Oh yeah." Inari said. "Well I'll take you there."

"Naruto you met him before?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we had a mission to protect his grandfather." he explained.

"Wow you have a girlfriend Naruto nii-chan!" Inari ran up to Hinata. "She's cute! Unlike that girl right there with a big forehead." He pointed to Sakura.

Hinata and Naruto blushed. _'Why does everyone keep saying that' _Naruto thought.

"**Cause they think you two make a good couple." **Kyuubi snickered.

"_Shut up Kyuubi!" _Naruto blushed.

A vein popped in Sakura's big forehead. "What did you say, you brat!" Sakura went over and bonked him on the head.

"How are Tazuna-san and your mother Inari?" Kakashi asked, amused by the sight.

"Oh they're fine, everything has gotten much better." Inari rubbed the bump on his head.

"Well let's go. We lost Gamabunta and the others." Naruto said. "Inari you show us the way."

"Okay." Inari climbed on the fox. "It's not far from here, just go straight ahead.

"Wait." Hinata said. "Where are Shino-kun, Ino-chan and Kurenai-sensei?" Then a ticked off Ino came out of the bushes "Shino come out! What are you thinking, pulling me into the bushes with those bugs?" Ino yelled. "Shino come out this instant!" Inari started screaming and fell down. "BUGS! GET THEM OFF OF ME!" A kunai flew out, aiming for Inari's neck. It struck him and killed him instantly. Shino jumped down from a tree.

Naruto ran toward Inari "INARI! Shino why did you do that? BASTARD!"

"Shino, he was Naruto-kun's friend." Hinata said softly. Kurenai appeared behind Shino.

"Look closely at the boy." Kurenai said as the boy turned back into a man with a sound hitate. "He's a sound ninja. Kakashi come out!"

"Kakashi is right there." Naruto said pointing to him. POOF Kakashi disappeared. "What? It was a bunshin?" Kakashi jumped out of the tree.

"A sound ninja used Henge to look like Inari." Kakashi said looking at the sound ninja. "I hid to find out what is his purpose, but we don't know his purpose now because Shino killed him."

"We'll inform Hokage-sama." Kurenai said. "Let's go, the others are waiting." They all jumped on the fox.

"Well you can follow Gamabunta's scent right?" Naruto asked the fox.

"Yes." the fox replied while sniffing the ground before running again.

"Yes, they've fallen in our trap." The ninja smirked, moving away from the bushes. "It's time to get revenge again."

**Country of Wave **

"Where's Kakashi and Kurenai's team?" Tsunade asked. "They were right behind us. Jiraiya use your binoculars and look for them"

Jiraiya ignored her and used the binoculars to peek at the girls at the hot springs. Jiraiya giggled and blushed. He drooled at the site.

"JIRAIYA!" A vein popped in Tsunade's forehead. "STOP PEEKING AT THE GIRLS!"

The girls heard Tsunade and ran "AHHHHH PERVERT!" one of the girls screamed. "No, no, no. Don't run, let's have fun!" Jiraiya said running after the girls. "Come on sexy." He tripped and fell on top on one of the girls. "AHHHH! HELP!" The girl screamed seeing Jiraiya's scary face with blood trickling down his nose. She slapped him and kicked him away, running away from the scary, perverted old man.

"Aw…" Jiraiya sighed rubbing his cheek. "My perfect chance and it's ruined!"

"Ero-sennin." A voice was heard. Jiraiya turned around to see it was Naruto. "You're not going to peek when we get in the hot springs. I'll make sure of that Ero-sennin!" he said.

"Don't call me that in front of everyone baka!" Jiraiya yelled with a tissue up his nose. Jiraiya walked over and hit him on the head.

"Ow…" he said. "There's going to be a lot of chaos in the hot springs with him"

"You boys are to keep him from peeking at us." Tsunade ordered. "Or I'll punch the living hell out of you Jiraiya!"

"Okay, okay anything but a punch from you." Jiraiya said.

"What is this? Trouble already?" Kankurou said walking toward them with Gaara and Temari.

"Shikamaru did you miss me?" Temari said running up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Hey what are you doing to my teammate!" Ino screamed. "Get your hands of him!"

"Huh? What do I see here, jealousy?" Temari smirked. "What happened to your Sasuke-kun?" she mocked.

"He's still mine." she said.

"Then why does it bother you that Shikamaru is mine?" she grinned, amused.

"Oi… Chouji help me!" Shikamaru begged trying to get away from Temari's grip.

"Cause you're not worth his time." Ino said smirking and grabbed Shikamaru's other arm.

"Sorry Shikamaru," Chouji grinned, "I don't want to bother you."

"Looks like Shikamaru got two admirers." Asuma grinned.

"Temari, stop it." Kankurou said. "Don't cause trouble here."

"Yeah, listen to what your brother says." Ino stuck out her tongue.

"No way, you squealing pig!" Temari said smirking.

"So is Sasuke-kun mine?" Sakura asked grinning. _"Squealing pig? Oh man I should of thought of that!" Inner Sakura said laughing. _

"In your dreams, you forehead girl!" Ino stuck her tongue at her.

"So Shino how was it riding the fox?" Kiba asked. "Riding the frog was so scary, I felt like I was going to die. We were high up in the air and then we were falling."

"The fox was fine. It runs fast." Shino said. "We were just delayed by an attack."

"An attack?" Kiba said. "Why?"

"I'll tell you later" Shino said.

"Why?" Kiba whined. "I want know now! Right Akamaru?" The dog on his head barked.

Tsunade looked around. Jiraiya was hitting Naruto over and over. Kakashi was reading his Icha, Icha Paradise, giggling and blushing. Asuma and Kurenai were chatting. Temari and Ino were fighting over Shikamaru. Sakura was arguing with Ino over Sasuke and Sasuke just stood there. Shikamaru was begging for Chouji's help and Chouji was stuffing chips in his mouth laughing. Hinata stood there blushing and playing with her index fingers whiling looking at Naruto. Gai was giving the speech of youth to Lee while Tenten and Neji just stared at them. Gaara was standing their minding his own business and Kankurou just sighing, trying to stop Temari from causing trouble.

Tsunade shook from annoyance. She took a deep breath and screamed, "EVERYBODY! WILL YOU PLEASE LISTEN?" Everybody stopped and stared at her.

"Phew..." she sighed. "I will now pair everyone up to go in different rooms. So you people will learn to get along."

"So troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Tsunade smirked when she heard this. "Okay, first one is Shikamaru, Temari…"

Temari smirked. Ino yelled. "WHAT! YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"I'm not finished yet Ino." Tsunade said, annoyed but also amused.

"Oh sorry" she said and muttered. "It better be me"

"Shikamaru, Temari and Ino. You will be rooming together." Tsunade said. "Next are Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma. Naruto, Hinata and Gaara will be in one room. Sakura, Sasuke and Lee will in another. Kiba, Kankurou and Shino will be together. Tenten, Neji and Chouji, you guys are together. Gai and Iruka will be in a room. Jiraiya and I will be together because he wouldn't dare do anything to me."

"Great." Asuma said, chewing on his cigarette. Ino and Temari continue throwing insults at each. Lee grinned happily and started sending kisses to Sakura. Hinata blushed, delighted that she's with Naruto. Kankurou got freaked out by Shino's bugs and Chouji started stuffing himself with chips.

"People, lets go now!" Tsunade yelled entering the Hotel.

"Tsunade-sama," A girl with short black hair and wearing a Jounin vest greeted her. "Why are you here?"

"Shizune weren't you on a mission?" Tsunade said.

"I'm done and I stopped to get in the hot springs." Shizune said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well that's great. We're here to get in the hot springs too." she replied. "You can have the week off too and since you're here, you can share the room with Gai and Iruka."

"Iruka is in his room right now." Shizune said. "Gai, I'll take you there."

"Thank you Shizune." Gai said. He gave Lee the nice guy pose before leaving.

"Gai, wait. Shizune and I need to talk to you." Tsunade said. "Everyone, stay here except for Naruto."

"Why is always me?" Naruto said. "You guys are planning something, I know it." He muttered as he left the room. "'I'll be waiting outside."

"Okay!" Tsunade said. "How are we going to surprise him?"

"For what Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked. "Why are you surprising him?"

"His birthday is tomorrow." Tsunade replied.

"Oh well, then how about we set up a party?" Shizune suggested "Sake?"

"Great! But where?" Tsunade wondered.

"We can have it at Tazuna's house." Kakashi suggested. "He lives around here."

"Great." Tsunade nodded, satisfied. "But will he agree?"

"Of course, we had a mission to protect him and we became good friends." Kakashi smiled. "And he named the bridge, The Great Naruto Bridge."

"Good. All right then. Let's go talk to him now." Tsunade said. "The Jounin's will go with their teams to buy stuff for the party. Asuma's team will buy the food. Gai's team will buy the cake. Kurenai's team will buy the presents. Iruka and Shizune, you buy the sake. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi, you will come with me. Someone has to keep Naruto away from us too. Anyone?" She saw Hinata raise her hand.

"I'll do it." Hinata suggested. "I bought Naruto-kun a present anyway."

"All right, I need you to keep him away until I tell you to stop." She said giving her a walkie talkie. "Now, if you want to buy Naruto a present, tell Kurenai and she'll write it down."

"I'll give him a basket full of vegetable since he's been eating nothing but ramen." Kakashi said to Kurenai. She took out a pen and paper and wrote it down.

"I'll get him a basket full of fruit." Sakura said. "Sasuke-kun, what about you?"

"Since that dobe wants nothing but ramen then ramen it is." Sasuke said. "Hn."

"Alright, well then let's go!" Tsunade said leaving with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"I'll give him my Icha, Icha Paradise, volume one. No need to buy it. I have one copy right here." Jiraiya took out the volume one of Icha, Icha Paradise.

"Isn't he a bit too young for that?" Kurenai sweat dropped. "I'll just give him some money."

"Ramen," Shikamaru said. "It's too troublesome to buy something. All he wants is ramen."

"Lee and I will give Naruto our outfits." Gai said, showing an extra green jumpsuit. "Right, Lee?"

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee gave a nice guy pose.

"He loves ramen," Asuma said. "So I guess ramen."

People couldn't think of anything else so they picked ramen. Neji, Tenten, and Shino already had something to give him.

Kurenai wrote everything down. "Okay so that's a basket full of vegetables and fruits, eleven boxes of ramen." She sweat dropped. "Okay let's go now." Everybody went to do their task.

Hinata walked out of the hotel and saw Naruto walking on water. "Naruto-kun what are you doing?"

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said. "This is water walking exercise. Have you ever tried it?"

"No. I did the tree walking exercise though." Hinata walked over to Naruto. "That looks cool, can you teach me Naruto-kun?"

"Sure." He ran toward Hinata and jumped out of the water. "Well it's like the tree walking exercise. First you concentrate chakra into your feet." He molded chakra to his feet. "Then you put your foot on the water and release the right amount of chakra into the water to make you float." He now was standing on top of the water. "Now you try."

"Okay." She started molding chakra to her feet, then she put her foot on the water and released a small amount of chakra then she started walking on the water.

"You're better than me Hinata-chan." Naruto was amazed that she got it on her first try. "I kept falling on my first try. You're good at controlling your chakra like Sakura-chan." He smiled. "There is a festival in town right now. I was wondering if you want to come with me."

Hinata blushed and stuttered, "Yes! I'll go."

Naruto grinned and grabbed her hand and pulled her after him into the hotel "We need to wear kimonos. Okay?" They arrived at their room, and Hinata found her kimono. "I'm going to change in the bathroom. Wait here for a moment, please." Hinata went in the bathroom and 5 minutes later, she came out wearing a white kimono with pink flowers all over it. "How do I look Naruto-kun?" Hinata blushed and started twiddling her fingers.

"You look beautiful." He blushed as he said this. "Shall we go, my beautiful lady?" He offered his arm. She blushed and put her arm through his.

"**Well, well someone is acting like a gentlemen for once." **Kyuubi laughed.

"_Shut up Kyuubi." _Naruto said.

**Tazuna's place **

Tsunade knocked on the door. A man with short black hair, and long beard opened the door. "Hello Kakashi." he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Tazuna-san, we need to speak with you." Kakashi said. "This is Tsunade-sama, the fifth Hokage."

"What happened to Naruto being the Hokage?" Tazuna laughed. "Sorry, come in."

"Well tomorrow is Naruto's birthday, so I was wondering if we can have it in your house." Kakashi said.

"Of course you can. The backyard is free, so why don't you do the party there?" Tazuna smiled. "Inari! Tomorrow is Naruto's birthday!"

Inari came running down the stairs. "Naruto nii-chan's birthday is tomorrow? Where is he having it?"

"In our backyard," he said smiling.

"But it must be a surprise." Tsunade said. "We'll be here at 12:00 in the morning tomorrow." she said.

"Alright." he said. "Everything will be ready then."

"Thank you. Goodbye." Tsunade said walking out the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow Inari, Tazuna-san." Kakashi waved goodbye and left.

"Bye Inari." Sakura said waving back also. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hn." Sasuke waved goodbye and left with Sakura.

**Ah this is long… I'm so tired…. Well next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for the reviews. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Three: The Festival**

**Dragon Man180: Yes, Naruto seems to be falling for Hinata! And he asked her to go to the festival with him, that's great. I can't wait to see what happens at the festival; maybe Naruto should win Hinata a stuffed fox?**

**He read my mind. I was going to do that If you were wondering where is the Sand ninja's, Gaara is watching Hinata and Naruto, they don't know that yet. Kankurou is with Kurenai's team. Temari is with Asuma's team.**

**Chapter Three: The Festival**

"Why did you have to come?" Ino asked. "Why don't you hang out with your brothers?"

"I don't have to." Temari smirked. "I rather be with my Shika-kun, right Shikamaru?" she said nibbling on his ear.

"Don't you dare touch Shikamaru!" Ino yelled angrily.

"Oi, guys. Come on, stop it." Shikamaru groaned, pushing Temari away. "How troublesome…"

"Stop it, we have to buy food you know?" Asuma said walking into the store. "Come on let's go, they have great sushi."

"Why can't we have barbeque?" Chouji whined. "Sushi makes my tummy hurt."

"We'll get barbeque and sushi, Chouji." Asuma sighed, and ordered out. "I need 26 lunchboxes, mango, to go." They handed him 26 lunchboxes.

"Well we're done for today, let's go to Tazuna's house." Asuma said walking out of the store, looking at the map that Kakashi gave him.

"Hey, Asuma." a guy wearing a green jumpsuit greeted "You done for today?"

"Hi, Gai. Yeah." he replied. "You need help choosing the cake?"

"Yes, I do." Gai said admitting defeat. "I don't know where the cake store is too." He sweat dropped.

"Its right there," Shikamaru said pointing to the fifth store down the block.

"How did you know that?" Tenten asked. "You're smart, but are you psychic too?"

"Map," he said showing a scroll. "Kakashi gave it to me before."

"Oh, well then let's go," She said pulling Neji into the store with the others. "We're wasting time."

Gai asked the cashier what kind of cakes they have. "Hold up, we have a book." The cashier said giving Gai the book. They flipped through the pages and past an interesting one.

"Gai-sensei, wait, turn back to that page," Lee said. "That fox, it's so cute."

Ino and Tenten squealed. "This one is great for his cake," Ino said, looking at the tiny fox cake picture. "It's so cute!"

"Excuse me, we would like to get this cake with the fox on it." Asuma ordered. "We need it by tomorrow, eleven in the afternoon."

"Okay, it will be ready by then," The man said. "Would you like to write anything on it?"

"Yes," Gai said. "I need you to write, Happy Birthday Naruto."

"Okay," he said writing it down. "It'll be ready by tomorrow."

"Thank you very much!" Gai said leaving the store. "We will have the rest of the day off, how about the festival that's in town tonight?"

"I have to go and drop this off at Tazuna's house," Asuma said waving before leaving. "Bye."

"I'll come with you," Shikamaru insisted.

"If Shikamaru is coming, I'm going," Temari said grabbing on his arm. "Let's go have fun Shika-kun!"

"Shikamaru has a girlfriend," Lee said giving the nice guy pose. "If you need advice on girls, ask me and Gai-sensei!" His teeth sparkled.

"If Temari is going, I'm going!" Ino yelled glaring at Temari. Temari just smirked.

"Don't you have Sasuke-kun to go with?" Temari glared back.

"No, I have Shikamaru," Ino said grabbing his other arm.

"Guys, will you stop it!" Shikamaru yelled pushing both of them away. "You girls are so troublesome."

"What did you say Shikamaru!" Ino yelled.

"Nothing…" Shikamaru groaned. _'This is getting more troublesome, and I have to spend the room with those two.' _He thought about Ino and Temari going crazy on him and then all of a sudden, they start stripping. He blushed and shook the thoughts out.

"Yay!" the big boned boy cheered, stuffing chips in his mouth. "There's a lot of food at festivals!"

"I'll go train," Neji said. "I don't want to go."

"Aw…" Tenten's eyes sadden. "Please, Neji."

Neji's eyes softened. "Fine." He walked towards the festival.

"Yay!" she cheered. "Come guys, let's go!" While walking to the festival they saw Kurenai and her team walk out of a store.

"Good thing ramen is cheap," Kurenai said walking out of the store with a bag full of instant ramen.

"Yeah," Kiba agreed. "So much ramen, but knowing him, he'd finish that in a day."

"He won't eat ramen on his birthday," Shino said. "After all the food we have."

"Yeah right, he would eat ramen no matter what," Kiba said.

"That brat eats nothing but ramen?" Kankurou asked. "Man I would get sick, eating ramen everything day."

"Alright, let's go hide this stuff in our room," Kurenai said. "Let's go to the festival later."

"Yes!" Kiba cheered. "What about you Shino?"

"I guess that is alright," Shino replied. "What about you?" Shino looked at Kankurou.

"Fine, whatever." He spotted Temari. "Hey isn't that Temari?

"Kankurou!" his sister called out, waving.

"Gai," Kurenai called out. "Why is Asuma's team with you?"

"Oh, they wanted to go to the festival so I took them," Gai answered. "Also, Asuma said that he needed to bring something to Tazuna."

"I see, well we were going to the festival too," Kurenai said. "Kiba, why don't you, Shino, and Kankurou go with Gai to the festival? I'll go later."

"Why, Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba groaned. "I don't want to hear Gai and Lee blab about the power of youth."

"Just go," Kurenai ordered before leaving. "I'll catch up with you later!"

"Okay, let's go!" Gai said. "Wait! I see my number one rival there! You guys go ahead; I'm going to break the record of 100 wins for Kakashi and 99 for me!" Gai ran to Kakashi.

"Good luck Gai-sensei!" Lee called out giving a nice guy pose to him.

"Shikamaru, Let's go to the Ferris wheel!" Temari squealed, pulling him to the Ferris wheel.

"Wait a minute!" Ino screamed. "Shikamaru is going with me to the Ferris Wheel!" Ino grabbed his arm and pulled it, having a tug-a-war contest with Temari. "Let go! You're going to break his arm!" Temari screamed.

Everybody sweat dropped. "Oi, Shikamaru. I'm sorry I can't help you," Chouji grinned.

"And I call you my best friend!" Shikamaru yelled. _'Maybe if I talk about Sasuke, Ino would let go and I'll push Temari off. _"Sasuke-kun is a bastard. He is a power hungry freak." He grinned.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Ino yelled in his ear, not letting go of Shikamaru. "DAMN IT! IF TEMARI WASN'T HERE I'D BEAT YOUR ASS."

"Oh?" Temari smirked letting go of Shikamaru. "I'd like to see that." Ino pulled hard on his arm and they both fell. "Ow…" Ino groaned. "Something is on top of me." Ino opened her eyes to see Shikamaru on top of her. Ino blushed. "Shikamaru get off of me, PERVERT!"

Shikamaru blushed. "It's not my fault!" he got off of her.

"You planned this, didn't you!" she yelled at Temari.

Temari burst into tears and laughed. "You should have seen your face! You like Shikamaru don't you?"

Ino turned red. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?"

"It's obvious, admit it. You love Shikamaru." Temari started singing. "You love Shikamaru! You love Shikamaru!"

"Oh? What is this I hear Ino-pig?" Ino turned around. "You love Shikamaru?"

"FOREHEAD GIRL! YOU KEEP THAT WIDE FOREHEAD OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" She yelled into Sakura's ear.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY INO PIG!" she yelled back, glaring at her. _"HELL YEAH Sasuke-kun IS MINE!" Inner Sakura grinned._

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru groaned.

"When did you get here, Sakura?" Lee asked. "My Cherry blossom." he started to send kisses to Sakura.

"Just about now," She replied dodging the kisses. _"Damn it, stop sending me kisses! The last time you did that, I almost died dodging it!" Inner Sakura eyes lit on fire. _She sighed. "Lee, please stop doing that."

"Isn't that Naruto and Hinata?" Neji said pointing to a blue haired girl in a kimono and a blonde boy with his orange clothing.

Kiba was filled with anger. "Whatever. Can we please do something instead of arguing?" _"What's so good about that dumb Naruto?"_

"There's a sport contest right there," A red haired boy said pointing to a huge field.

"Gaara!" he screamed. "When did you appear?"

"Right now," he replied. "I have to some work to do now. Bye." He disappeared.

"You heard him! Let's enter the sport contest," Lee said pushing everybody.

"I'll go tell the dobe to enter," Sasuke said.

"I'll see you at the contest then Sasuke-kun." Sakura said leaving with the others.

"Naruto!" he called out.

"Sasuke?" the blonde boy looked around. "Weird… I thought I heard his voice."

"Naruto-kun?" the blue haired girl asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Hinata-chan." He smiled. "Just I thought that I heard Sasu-. OW!" Somebody had hit his head.

"Dobe," the black haired boy said. "I'm right here."

"I know that! You don't have to sneak up on me." Naruto yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you and your girlfriend to enter the sport contest," He replied.

Hinata blushed. "What's a sport contest?"

"You do all different kinds of sport," He said. "The winner gets a prize. I don't know what, but I hear its some kind of kanata."

As soon as Naruto heard this he grabbed Hinata's hand and ran to register. "Come on Sasuke! What are you waiting for?" His voice was heard.

"Hn." He ran after them. "The contest is tomorrow dobe!" he called out. Naruto kept on running. "That baka." He groaned.

"I would like to enter the sport contest please!" Naruto said to the man handing out the tickets. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

The man sweat dropped. "The contest is tomorrow at nine in the morning. Here is your ticket." The man handed him a ticket. "The prize is kanata."

"Thank you!" he smiled and turned to Hinata. "What do you want to do now Hinata-chan?"

She looked at the clock and turned back to Naruto. "It's 9:30. Let's go eat then." She suggested.

"Okay!" He then frowned. "They don't have ramen! Oh well." He walked to a stand and ordered. "I need three boxes of rice balls." He paid the man and the man handed him his lunch.

"Naruto-kun, let's go sit down and eat." She said walking to a bench and sat with him. She looked around and saw many people cuddling or kissing. She blushed and looked away. Naruto looked at her and blushed. _'She looks cute like that.' _ Hinata noticed he was looking at her and started twiddling her index fingers together.

"Here's your rice balls." He smiled at her, giving her the rice balls and munching on his. "What do you want to do after this?"

"**Baka…" Kyuubi laughed. **

"_What is it now, BASTARD?" Naruto groaned. _

"**At times like this you win them presents you idiot." Kyuubi grinned. "Boy, kit you really don't know what to do around girls." **

"_SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled. "I know that already!"_

"**Then do it baka." Kyuubi said. "I'll be watching, so amuse me." **

"_Yeah, yeah whatever." He groaned. _

"Naruto-kun?" she said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?

"Huh? Yeah!" He noticed her box was empty. "You're done eating?"

"Yeah," she answered. _'This isn't like him. He would just finish his lunch in a second.'_ "Well, I'm not that hungry. I'll save it for later." He put the box back in the bag. He grabbed her hand and ran to a stand. "Pop the balloon with a dart? Why this game?"

"You'll see," He said. "This is just like throwing kunai's except its darts." He laughed.

"Here's 10 darts." The man handed him darts. "The white balloon is worth 10 points, the blue balloon is worth 30 points, and the red balloon is worth 50."

"Okay, here I go!" Naruto aim 3 darts at the blue balloon. Two popped the blue balloon and one popped the white balloon. "Yes!" Naruto cheered, jumping up and down. "Here are 5 more!" He threw five more darts. Three popped the red balloon and two popped the blue balloon. "That makes 280 points! Hinata-chan this one is for you." Hinata blushed. Naruto threw two darts at the red balloon and popped them. "380 points!" he jumped up and down.

"Nice, what would you like?" the man said. "You can choose anything."

Naruto looked around and saw a cute little fox. "Can I get that fox?"

"**Oh, a kawaii fox. Girls would love cuddly things." he laughed. "You amuse me greatly."**

"_Yeah, yeah." He replied. "I can handle things from here." _

"**Boy I cant wait until the hot springs, I'm going to enjoy seeing the girls." He moaned.**

'_PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT! It's bad enough if I have two perverts as my sensei but you too?" _

'_**Just you wait and see what I have in store for you' Kyuubi snickered. **_

"Naruto-kun?" a shy girl asked. "You spaced out again."

"Oh I'm sorry," Naruto said. "Here you go Hinata-chan." He handed her the orange fox.

Hinata blushed. "Thank you….. N…Naruto-kun." She hugged the fox. "I love it, it's so cute."

"I'm glad you like It." he smiled. _'You're cute.' _He blushed. "Wait here, I have to use the bathroom." He walked into a store.

'_Naruto-kun...' _she hugged the fox harder and mumbled. "I love you…"

"Oh…. Hey pweetty lady…" a slurred voice was heard. "You swell nice." Hinata turned around and saw a drunken missing ninja. He was wearing a sound hitate.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked, scared.

"Come with me pwetty ladaaa…. Let's have fwun." He grinned, grabbing her arm.

"Let me go please." She begged. _'His grip is hard. I'll do kaiten.'_

"Nope I'm taken you home with me." He pulled her to an alley. Hinata started pour chakra out of her body and start spinning. "Kaiten!" she screamed. She started spinning and was stopped. "What happened?"

"N…now, now no needa get excited." He smirked. He had grabbed her other hand to stop her spinning. "My, my you are a wild owne. I'll take care of that soon." He pulled out a rope and tied her hands and fingers together. "There you go. You can't escape now."

"Naruto-kun, save me…" Hinata whispered. "Please save me…" she prayed.

"There's nobody to save you." He laughed. "Now where do I start?" "AHHHHHHHHH NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed.

**Due to my lateness I made it longer, I think. Well I need you to vote for pairings. The pairings the defiantly going to do is Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, Tsuande and Jiraiya, and so on blahhh. **

**1) Shika/Temari**

**2) Shika/ Ino**

**3) Chouji/ Ino**

**4) Iruka/ Shizune**

**5) Kakashi/ Kurenai**

**6) Asuma/ Kurenai**

**7) Chouji/Chips! (I can do that xD)**

**8) Gaara/ Ayame (The girl at the ramen shop)**

**9) Kankurou/ Ayame**

**I'll be waiting for the votes. **


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**You can keep voting for the pairings. I need to know for Chapter five or Chapter Six. I don't know yet. Sorry for my stupid-ness again I think katana is a sword. If it isn't please, please correct me.**

**Chapter Four: Surprise, Surprise****！**

Naruto heard Hinata scream as he walked out of the store. "Huh, Hinata?" He felt something under his foot. It was the fox that he had won for Hinata, he picked it up. "Where is she?" He placed the fox inside the bag and closed his eyes.

"_Damn fox, help me find her," Naruto said quickly. _

"**Would you stop calling me damn fox, brat?" Kyuubi growled. "Ask nicely to your sensei next time."**

"_Hinata might be in trouble right now! There's no time to argue!" he yelled. "Hurry up!"_

"**Yeah, yeah, I'll lend you my nose so you can sniff her out." He said. "Go find her."**

"_Thank you Kyuubi." Naruto said. _

"**That's for starters, now go find her." He smirked. **

Naruto started sniffing the air. "I smell Hinata… but I smell someone else. Hinata's not alone!" He ran and followed her scent. "Why did I have to leave Hinata alone, baka, baka!" he cursed himself.

"Why don't you shut up?" the ninja groaned. "I was getting to the good part." Hinata's kimono was now slid down, revealing only both her shoulders. "Let me go!" she was screaming and kicking him. "This better shut you up." He took out a handkerchief, poured some liquid on it and placed it in front of her nose. She smelled it and fainted. "That should shut up you." He grinned. "I'm not waiting anymore." He chuckled and took of Hinata's kimono. "What a nice body for a Hyuuga." He drooled at the site of her body.

"BASTARD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HINATA!" a blonde kid screamed with red eyes similar to a cat's pupils. "BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He took out a kunai and ran towards him. "What is this, a small teeny brat?" the ninja groaned. He grabbed Naruto's left wrist with the kunai in his hands and grabbed his throat. Naruto tried to wiggle free. "Damn it…" he managed to say. "I think I'm going to play with you for a little while brat." He laughed and tightened the grip around his neck. "How do you li-" The ninja fell and landed on the floor. "What the?" He let go of Naruto who fell on the floor and looked around. There were five copies of Naruto around him.

"BASTARD, DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Naruto formed a rasengan in his hand and his bunshin threw him up in the sky. Four of his bunshin each took a turn to kick the ninja, and sent him flying up high as they were spelling "Uzumaki." The ninja coughed up blood and saw Naruto come flying down with a rasengan in his hand screaming, "Naruto Rasengan Rendan!" He slammed the rasengan onto the ninja's stomach, sending him into the ground. The ninja was lying there with a hole near his right shoulder. His bunshins disappeared and he walked over to Hinata.

"**Hey, kid." Kyuubi snickered. "Check out her body." **

"_What?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean?"_

"**Look at Hinata." He was grinning. _'I can't wait to see the look on his face, when he sees her.'_**

Naruto looked at her face then his eyes traveled down to her body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he blushed and turned around.

"_KYUUBI, YOU PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT!" He yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME SEE THAT!" _

**Kyuubi burst into tears and laughed. "How was it? The perfectly shaped breasts she has." **

"_SHUT UP, DAMN IT!" He blushed and shook his head. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW?" _

"**Just put her kimono back on." He snickered. "It's no big deal."**

"_For you it isn't but for me it is!" he growled. "You'll pay for this."_

He picked up her kimono and turned around. "Sorry, Hinata," he mumbled and blushed, slipping on her kimono. He took off his jacket and placed it around her and then he lifted her up bride style and jumped from roof to roof. He failed to realize someone was watching him. The man came out from his hiding place and checked to see if the ninja was dead. Then he slung the ninja over his shoulder and went after Naruto.

Naruto was jumping from roof to roof. He whispered to Hinata. "I hope he just saw your body and didn't rape you."

"**Ah, so you wish to do it with her?" Kyuubi laughed. "I knew you had it in you."**

"_Pervert!" he growled. "It's not like that, you damn fox!" _

"**Kit, someone is following us," He said. "Watch your back." **

"_Thanks." He muttered. _

He looked behind him and saw nobody and shrugged. He walked in the hotel and got his keys. He opened his room door and placed Hinata on a bed. "There's only two beds." He sighed. "I guess I'll sleep on the floor."

"You don't have to," A red haired boy said, tying a ninja to a chair. "I don't sleep."

"Gaara, when did you come in?" Naruto asked. "And why did you bring that sound ninja here?"

"While you were battling, I was watching you and followed you back here." He replied. "He's still alive and we need some answers from him before we kill him."

"Oh, okay then." Naruto walked over to him. "I'll show him to Tsuande tomorrow. You need to sleep. The Shukaku won't take over your personality any more."

"What about you?" he asked. "You look like you're really tired from that fight."

"It's nothing a little shower can't fix." Naruto grinned. He walked over to the ninja and shook him. "Wake up you bastard!" The ninja's eyes fluttered opened.

"Ugh… I'm not dead?" he groaned he looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"Shut up." Naruto growled. "Who the hell are you?"

"You're that kid!" he stuttered. "Let me go!" He tried to wiggle free. "You tied my fingers, smart."

Naruto then punched him in the face. The ninja coughed up blood. "You will give us answers or we will torture you, mentally." Naruto glared at him. "How dare you try to rape Hinata-chan." He punched him in the face again. "Now you will answer our questions, or my friend here will give you great pain." The ninja spitted blood on Naruto. Naruto grabbed him by the shirt. "You bastard!" This time he kneed him in the stomach. The sound ninja coughed up more blood. "Be glad my friend was here. He covered the wound with his sand or you'd be dead by now!"

"Naruto, let go of him," Gaara said. Naruto let go of shirt, but didn't take his glare off of him. "Thank you, now what is your name?"

"Abumi..." He replied, coughing then continued. "Zaku." He glared at Naruto. "I'm sure you remember me."

"Nope." He said scratching his head. "Gaara, do you?"

"Yes I do," he said frowning. "You're that guy from the chuunin exam. I thought Shino killed your arms. You can't live the life of a shinobi."

"Well guess what?" he grinned. "Kabuto healed my arms. You know he's a medic specialist just like your Hokage, only she's more talented than Kabuto."

"Naruto, check his arms." Gaara ordered. "I don't trust him."

Naruto lifted up Zaku's sleeve and saw nothing. No wounds or anything. "He's right, there's nothing there." He then realized Zaku didn't have the holes in his hand anymore. "What happened to your holes in your hand?"

"I don't have any chakra. So I have no use for it," Zaku said angrily. "Those bugs destroyed it all. I can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. I've been training in taijutsu"

"Still, amazing…" Gaara muttered. "Well, we'll deal with you tomorrow." He took out the cork from his gourd let the sand fall out and wrap around Zaku. "Let's go to sleep." He put the cork back in his gourd.

"Wait a minute," Naruto said, he walked out to Zaku and hit him in the back of his head, knocking him out cold. "There you go." He grinned. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright then, I'm going to bed, good night Naruto." Gaara said, taking of his gourd and went to bed.

"Good night, Gaara." He stepped into the bathroom, stripped, and took a shower for ten minutes. He stepped out of the shower, dried himself and put on his pajamas. He stepped out the bathroom and grabbed his blanket. He sat down, his back against the wall and wrapped his blanket around him. He looked over at Hinata, her face look so innocent while sleeping. _'I don't know why, but I keep thinking about her… I never noticed she was so cute.' _He then fell asleep with those thoughts.

"_Where am I?" Naruto was standing in a place where everywhere was dark. Then he spotted a girl, with midnight blue hair. "Hey!" He ran up to her and blushed. "Hinata?" The girl had no clothes she covered herself just with her bare hands. She turned around. "Naruto-kun?" She ran up to him, and hugged him knocking him down. "Naruto-kun…" she repeated once more. "I love you." He blushed. "Hinata-chan." She looked into his eyes. "Do you love me?" _

_He blushed redder. She leaned in closer to his face, closing her eyes, their lips almost touching. Then Naruto blinked, seeing kyuubi's face. "Hey kit." Kyuubi grinned. "Give me a kiss." He leaned in closer for a kiss. "AHHHHHH!" he screamed, pushing Kyuubi away. _

Naruto's eyes shot opened, panting and sweating. "That was a scary dream." _'Her breast felt soft in my dream…" _He blushed._ 'Ahhh! That damn fox!"_ He shook his head violently. _'Why the hell did Kyuubi appear in my dream too?" _ He shivered.

"**Wasn't that a nice dream?" Kyuubi snickered. "Her breast felt so good against your chest eh?"**

'_HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS DREAMING ABOUT?" Naruto blushed. "I can't believe you can also be in my dreams!" _

**Kyuubi laughed and smirked. "I dream what you dream, your emotions is my emotions." **

"_SHUT UP!" He shook his head hard. "I hate you!" he screamed, panting. _

**He sweat dropped. "You don't need to get crazy about it." **

"_Sorry." He sighed. "I can't get her out of my head. Also figure out why she's blushing around me, even in my dreams." He then scratched his head. "She said something to me, but I can't remember what."_

"**Baka…" he sighed, shaking his head. "You really are clueless."**

"_Hey, I'm not good with these things!" he yelled. _

"**Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "I got a surprise for you later."**

"_What is it?" he asked. "Is it a really, really cool technique?" Naruto's eyes turned into stars._

"**Something like that, now don't you have to watch over that girl of yours?" he said. **

"_Oh yeah, I forgot." He blushed. "Thanks." _

He looked at the clock. It said, 8:20. "Crap, the contest starts at nine." He took of his pajamas and slipped on his orange pants and black shirt. "Where's my orange jacket?" He looked at Hinata and saw the jacket was still on her. "Oh I forgot." He smiled and walked over to her. "Hinata-chan." He whispered, shaking her gently.

She groaned a little and muttered. "Naruto-kun…" Her eyes then fluttered opened and wandered around the room. "Where am I?" She yawned, and then saw Naruto next to her. She blushed. "N…Naruto-kun!" she said startled. "What happened?" She looked away blushing.

"You don't remember?" Naruto started blushing. "Anything from last night?" He looked away.

"All I remember was that a drunken perverted ninja was going to rape me." She started crying. "He was so good at taijutsu that he stopped my kaiten, which is nearly impossible. His speed is incredible." Tears dripped down from her face. She uncontrollably hugged Naruto and cried in his chest. "I… I'm… s…so w…weak…" she managed to get out.

Naruto smiled. "You aren't weak." He caressed her hair. "All you need is self confidence." She looked up at him with big puffy red eyes and looked at him. "You mean that?" He wiped her tears. "Of course." He grinned. "Now, get dressed. The others are waiting." He got up and walked over to Zaku. "Oi, get up!" he screamed in Zaku's ear.

Zaku woke up, startled. "What did you do that for you brat!" He glared.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed. "YOU!" she pointed her finger at Zaku. "PERVERT, PERVERT!" She covered her body with the blanket.

"This was my mission, you bitch!" He spat. "Don't get the wrong idea."

"Mission?" Naruto asked. "To rape Hinata was your mission!" Naruto grabbed his hair and pulled it back.

"Yeah!" he replied wincing "I don't know why, I was assigned to do this! I couldn't refuse!"

"Hinata-chan, go downstairs and get Tsunade-ba-chan." He told her. "Tell her it's an emergency." He let go of Zaku's hair.

"Okay." She ran out of the door and came back up in three minutes with an angry looking Tsunade. "Naruto-kun, she's here."

"Tsunade-ba-chan." He said with a serious looking face on. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" She walked over to him. "You look so serious." Naruto stepped aside showing Zaku, covered in sand, expect for his head.

"He tried to rape Hinata-chan last night." He gritted his teeth. "He said it was a mission."

"Mission? There no way he could have been a mission." Tsunade looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Was he drunk, Hinata?"

"He sounded drunk and he smelled like alcohol." Hinata replied softly. "This was the reason I couldn't radio back to you last night."

"I see…" she said. "You were drunk, that was no mission. Why did you really do it?" She raised her fist. "You will get a punch from me if you don't answer."

"I'm not giving you answers." Zaku closed his eyes. "I will bare each and every punch you give me." Tsunade got ready to give him a punch in the face.

Naruto put his arm in front of her. "Wait, Kakashi knows how to use the Mangekyou Sharigan. He will be able to get answers out of him by using it."

Zaku's eyes lit up. "Mangekyou Sharigan…" he whispered. "I heard that from Orochimaru. Kakashi can't use that." His voice was full of fear.

"Yes he can," Naruto said. "I'll call him right now." He walked over to the door and yelled. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" his voice was so loud it almost made everyone deaf. Kakashi came up. "Don't be so loud Naruto." He poked his pinky into his ear. "What is it you want?" He spotted the ninja tied to the chair. "You!" he exclaimed. "I heard Kabuto healed your arms but I thought that was impossible."

"Well it was a success. That Kabuto, I don't know what we're going to expect from him." Tsunade frowned.

"Kakashi-sensei, we need you to use Mangekyou Sharigan on him," Naruto said. "It'll be good practice on him."

"Hm…" Kakashi walked over to him and lifted up his hitate, showing his Sharingan eye. "I guess I can practice it on him."

"N…No!" Zaku stuttered. "I'll tell you everything!" he shut his eyes tight.

"That's a shame…" Kakashi pulled down his hitate over his left eye. "I really wanted to practice it." _'Tricking him is so easy.'_ He grinned under his mask.

"Start spilling." Naruto ordered. "EVERYTHING!" he glared.

"All I wanted was revenge on that bug freak." He started. "I thought he liked that girl. So I pretended to be drunk and take advantage of her."

"So that sound ninja who henge to look like Inari was your plan?" Naruto's eyes turned red.

"Yeah, I was planning for my friend to get close to Shino back there, but you killed him!" he shouted. "This time my plan was to rape that girl and he would come to me with anger and then I could finally kill him."

"I'm getting Gaara up here." He ran out the door and came back with Gaara. "Gaara, release your sand off of him and his wound."

"Why, you want to kill him?" Gaara was surprised.

"He deserves to die." Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Hokage-sama?" He turned to her. "Will you let him die?"

"If he returns to Orchimaru he would die anyway." Tsunade muttered and sighed. "I'll heal him and knock him out cold, and then I'll send him back to the sound village. Naruto can you summon your fox?"

"Yes." He muttered and looked at the clock, it said 8:50. "CRAP I'M LATE FOR MY CONTEST!"

"The other's left." Gaara said. "You can still catch up with them."

"Thanks." He said quickly. "Ba-chan, can Gamabunta carry him to the sound village?" he asked before grabbing Hinata and run out the door.

"Yeah, go on now." Tsunade signaled him to go. "I'll meet up with you later."

"Okay, Hinata-chan lets go!" he grabbed her arm and ran.

"After this, we need to prepare for his surprise later Hokage-sama." Kakashi reminded her.

"I know, I know." She sighed. _'I have a long day ahead of me.'_

**Sports Contest**

"Where is that dobe?" Sasuke groaned. "He's late."

"Sorry!" a blonde kid screamed, pulling a blue hair girl behind. "I woke up late." He scratched the back of his head.

"Clumsy idiot, it's starting." Sasuke sighed. "I, you and Sakura are a team."

"What!" he yelled. "I don't want to be on your team."

"Our numbers are a match idiot." He showed his number. "Sakura's number is 34, mine is 35, your number 36 right?"

Naruto looked at his ticket and nodded yes. "Alright, whatever." He turned to Hinata. "You'll be watching right?" Hinata nodded. "Watch me win that sword!"

"G… Good… luck… Naruto-kun…" She walked away blushing.

'_She must have thought I saw her naked…' he thought._

"**Kit, you better win that sword." Kyuubi growled. "If you lose I'll kill you!"**

"_What's so good about that sword any way?" he asked._

"**That's your father's sword you idiot!" he shouted. "I don't know how it got here, but you were supposed to inherit that sword!" He drooled.**

"_How the hell do you know who my father is?" he gritted his teeth. "I didn't even know who my own father was!"_

"**Calm down, kit, I'll tell you if you win that." He replied.** **"The contest is starting."**

"CLUMSY IDIOT, WAKE UP!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto fell on his butt. "Why the hell did you do that bastard?" He got up raising a fist at Sasuke.

"The contest is starting let's go!" he grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him inside. Then Naruto's stomach growled of starvation. "Wait, Sasuke!"

"Okay First round is the doing 10 push ups with one of their teammates sitting on their backs. The other teammate counts your push up and blows the whistle when you're done." The man on a speaker announced. "Okay, GO!"

Sasuke sat on Naruto. "Clumsy idiot, hurry up and do the push ups!" he demanded.

"Why does Sakura-chan have to be the one that counts!" he whined crying. Then his stomach growled again. _'I didn't eat breakfast… ALRIGHT AFTER THIS MY REWARD IS RAMEN!" _ Naruto thought about ramen and doing push ups at the same time. In thirty seconds, Sakura blew the whistle.

"Yes!" Naruto ran to the food stand. "They serve ramen here! Lucky!" His eyes shot open as he read the sign that said. **"Ramen is sold out."** "WHAT!" He screamed. He ran to another food stand. "Can I get a bowl of ra-"He was lifted off the round '_WHAT THE!' _ He looked behind him and saw a bunch of bugs lifting him. "Shino!" he screamed. "Let me go! I want to eat!"

"Your team is in the lead now, if you just give up and run away, your team will not forgive you. That is the rule." Shino said calmly.

"No wonder. Now I know that I really hate you!" he said kicking and screaming.

"The Second Round is starting now! You have to feed your partner and your other partner cleans the dishes! The judges here will time you", the man announced once more. "GO!"

"Food!" He jumped up and down. "Feed me, Sakura-chan!" He opened his mouth wide, but instead of food in his mouth he got hit on the head. "Ow!"

"You baka!" she yelled. "You feed me! Sasuke washes!" She handed him the food and opened her mouth.

"Why!" he cried. "This is not fair!" he shoved the food down her throat. She swallowed a bit leaving a HUGE lump in her throat. She started choking. He then poured the whole milk down her throat, making it easier to swallow. He grabbed the dish and glass, passed it to Sasuke and he cleaned it. One of the judges said "20 seconds!"

"Ramen time!" he ran to the stand he was before and ordered. "One bowl of ramen please!" In three minutes the man placed a large bowl of ramen in front of him. "Thank you!" he took the chopsticks, broke it apart and said. "Itadakimasu!" he took a big whiff of the ramen and just about when he was going to take a bite. Someone hit him on the head. "Hey, what are you doing baka! I was going to eat!" he shouted. Then he failed to realize it was Ino and Sakura.

"Just who are you calling an idiot?" Ino said cracking her knuckles. "Are you talking about me?" She gave him a death glare.

"You…!" a vein popped in Sakura's forehead. She took a deep breath and screamed. "JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING SHOVING THE FOOD DOWN MY THROAT?"

"AHHHHH!" he screamed feeling the killer intents from them. "Sorry! Sorry! No I wasn't talking about you." His face drenched with sweat.

"The Final Round is Baton Relay Race!" The man announced finally. "Everyone get in your positions!"

"Come on, Naruto." Sakura grabbed Naruto and dragged him away from the stand. "One more round and you get the sword." The man at the food stand sweat dropped.

Ino whispered to Sakura. "It's almost twelve. Everyone is going to go to Tazuna's house now, we'll see you there." She ran waving bye. Sakura waved back.

"Wait Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried. "I can finish the ramen in one second!"

"Isn't the taste of victory enough?" she sighed. "You'll eat later."

"No! Victory is sweet but ramen taste better!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "This is MURDER!"

"Okay, The Final Round is starting now!" This time a woman announced.

Sakura started running first. _"You're too slow!" Inner Sakura screamed. "Imagine Ino is next to you!" _ Sakura closed her eyes and opened them. She saw Ino next to her sticking out her tongue. A vein popped in her head and she forced her self to run faster and faster. As soon as she got near Sasuke. He started running he held his hand to grab the baton and grabbed it from her. Since Sasuke was good at speed, he ran faster than the other people.

Naruto was standing there holding his stomach waiting for Sasuke to come. "Hurry up, Sasuke…" he moaned. "You're so slow…" Then Sasuke was near him, Naruto started running slowly, holding out his hand for the baton. Sasuke was running fast, his hand with the baton in it flew past his hand and up his ass. Sakura freaked out, her mouth hanging opened. Naruto screamed and fell. He could hear Kyuubi laughing in his head. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Naruto pulled out the baton from his ass and glared at Sasuke.

"Clumsy… Idiot…" Sasuke was panting. "Hurry up and run…"

Naruto stood up, closed his eyes, and then opened them. _'That's it I'm going to keep running with all my might until I finally get my ramen!' _He ran with all his might leaving dust behind, zooming past the other contestants and crossed the finish line. _'YES! Ramen, ramen, finally ramen time!'_

"**Idiot!" Kyuubi shouted. "Stop thinking about ramen and get your prize."**

"_WHY?" he yelled back. "I'M HUNGRY."_

"**TO GET YOUR SWORD," He replied harshly. "And watch out."**

"_What? "_ BAM he crashed into something and felt something soft squishing his cheeks together. "That smell is nice…" he mumbled.

**Kyuubi laughed uncontrollably. "Kit. I can't believe you."**

"_What is it?" he raised an eyebrow. "I feel something really soft squishing my cheeks together." _

"**Why don't you open your eyes and see what really is squishing your cheeks together." He smirked.**

Naruto opened his eyes to find Tsunade rather very close to him. His eyes traveled down from her face to her chest. "HOLY!" Naruto jumped away from her blushing. "W…what are you doing here?"

A vein popped in her forehead. "That is my line." She gritted her teeth. "I'll let you off this time, brat." She walked behind him and blindfolded him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto screamed.

"Be quiet, Naruto!" Sakura hit him on the head.

"I have a surprise for you." Tsunade said taking off the blind fold. "I'll put it back on when we get to Tazuna's house."

"A surprise?" he sighed. "My ramen… Oh yeah, where's that sword I was going to get?"

"You'll get it later," Sasuke said. "Tsuande has it by the way."

"You can have it after we get to Tazuna's house." Tsunade said, dragging the crying, starving Naruto.

"Where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked looking around for her.

"She had something to do." Sakura said. "She said she meet you later."

**Tazuna's house**

"Shikamaru, you tell everybody what to do." Asuma ordered the lazy chuunin. "Naruto is going to be here in 5 minutes!"

"How troublesome." he sighed. He closed his eyes and thought for a while, and then he opened his eyes. "Alright, Tazuna-san you and your daughter will take care of grilling the barbeque because Naruto is very hungry right now. Inari, you set up the table and food. Everyone else go hide anywhere in the backyard. Now you all jump out of your hiding place, when you see Naruto. Hinata you open the door for him when he comes."

Gai's team and Asuma hid in behind one tree. Kakashi and Kurenai's team hid behind the tree across from Gai. Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou hid in the branches. Jiraiya hid in a bush with Iruka and Shizune. Hinata was in the living room waiting for Naruto. She heard a knock on the door. "Coming," She said running to the door quietly and opening it. "Come in." she whispered.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" Naruto whined.

"No!" Sakura yelled. "Now, quit your whining."

"Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata." Tsuande said. "Go ahead and hide." They both nodded and went out to hide.

"Tsunade-ba-chan?" he asked. "Can I please take of my blindfold now?"

"Wait a minute." She replied, leading him out the backdoor. She signaled for everyone to get ready. "Okay!" she took of the blindfold and everyone jumped out of their hiding place yelling. "Happy Birthday, Naruto!" Tsunade then whispered in his ear. "Surprise, Naruto."

**It is two in the morning I am so tired. I finished Chapter Three and Chapter Four all in one day! I'll try to make Chapter five have more humor, jealously and romance! I'm sorry if the past chapters have been boring. And yes, Zaku is not dead in my story. **


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Roar!

Author - sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much that I didn't write for like one year . . I lost interest now I'm back! I lost some of my ideas so it took me a while to make new ones. The votes are in!

Sasuke and Sakura – 3

Shikamaru and Temari – 14 (WHOAA Oo)

Shikamaru and Ino – 5 (wahh I could have made it a funny couple . oh well)

Neji and Tenten – 2

Iruka and Shizune – 6

Asuma and Kurenai – 5

Chouji and chips – 1 (AHAHA ROFL)

Gaara and Ayame – 3

Chouji and Ino – 6

Kankurou and Ayame – 3

Kakashi and Kurenai – 4

The pairings are

Shikamaru and Temari won (I'm going to keep the love triangle for a bit D)

Sasuke and Sakura

Neji and Tenten

Iruka and Shizune

Asuma and Kurenai

Chouji and Ino

Kankurou and Gaara is a tie! O.O

I need more votes to break the Kankurou/Ayame and Gaara/Ayame tie please.

_Previous Chapter…_

"Wait a minute." She replied, leading him out the backdoor. She signaled for everyone to get ready. "Okay!" She took off the blindfold and everyone jumped out of their hiding place yelling, "Happy Birthday, Naruto!" Tsunade then whispered in his ear. "Surprise, Naruto."

**Chapter 5 Happy Birthday Naruto**

Naruto's eyes widened, shocked by the surprise. His eyes started tearing. "Everyone… you did this for me?" He flashed a big grin with happiness.

"Don't get the wrong idea dope. Tsunade suggested it." Sasuke grunted with a smirk. "Happy Birthday."

"Tsunade…ba-chan…?" Naruto looked at Tsunade. "Thank you… thank you so much!" He screamed with excitement. "Thank you EVERYONE!" He started jumping up and down.

"Calm down Naruto." Tsunade smiled, "Before having fun, presents come first."

"Hey Naruto, check this out." Jiraiya smirked, holding out an Icha Icha Paradise Volume 1. "Here's your present, the special edition number 1!" A vein popped in his forehead. "ERO-SENNIN!" He yanked the book out of his hand and whacked him over and over with it. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! MAKING ME READ THIS!"

"Oi, oi don't do that! The book is fragile!" Ero-sennin cried while being chased and whacked. "What's so FRAGILE ABOUT THIS PERVERTED BOOK!" He screamed.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Naruto," Kakashi yanked him by his collar. "Here's a basket full of vegetables!"

Naruto cried, "Why?"

Kakashi sighed. "All you have been eating is nothing but ramen, ramen, ramen," He paused and smacked him with his book. "It's unhealthy, add the vegetables in the ramen if you like, but eat rice for once." Naruto pouted, "Fine…"

"Here, here Naruto-kun!" TenTen rushed over to him and handed him a box full of fox shaped kunai.

"What's this?" He lifted up his left eyebrow and stared at it. "It's weird…"

"That's mean!" she cried. "I made fox shaped ones since you summoned a fox. I thought it'd be creative." She bonked him on the head. "It'll be useful okay? Don't throw it away!"

"Okay, okay. Thanks." he smiled and shoved it in his bag.

Sakura walked over with a basket of fruit. "Here, eat this." She shoved it in his arms. "It's healthy! You ramen-lover."

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" he cried, savoring the moment. "It's my first time to see Sakura being so nice to me!"

A vein popped in Sakura's forehead and she bonked him on the head. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN? I WAS BEING NICE BECAUSE IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY! DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I GOT IT, I GOT IT." He kneeled on the floor covering his head. "Thank you so much though." He said as he got up, rubbing his head.

Shino walked over and said, "Naruto, give me your arm," Naruto freaked out. "Why? You're going to do something, I know it! Bug freak!" Shino stopped, called his bugs out and held Naruto. "Don't call me a bug freak; this is your present so relax." Naruto screamed, "WRAPPING ME AROUND WITH BUGS IS MY PRESENT!" He tried to wiggle out free. The bugs held him upside down this time. "Relax." Shino approached over him and took out a needle. "It won't hurt" He screamed harder, "STOP IT, STOP IT, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly he grabbed Naruto's arm and injected the needle. "There, done." Bugs started going back into Shino's body. Naruto gasped for breath. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Everyone sweat dropped while watching this. Shino laughed, "I injected some bugs in your body." He smirked. "They'll be useful." Naruto screamed "NOOOO I DON'T WANT BUGS IN MY BODY. GET THEM OUT, GET THEM OUT, GET THEM OUT!"

Tsunade walked over and bonked Naruto's head again. "Be nice, it's a present."

Naruto whined and cursed under his breath. "Thank you, but what does it do?" Shino smirked, "You'll see," was all he said. Naruto stared at him, confused. "Oh, okay."

Neji walked over this time and whispered in his ear. "I'll give you special training, later." Naruto's eyes widened. "Why?" he asked. "Present." Then he walked away. Naruto jumped up and down screamed "YAY, YAY!"

Gai and Lee came flashing their flashy grin, "Naruto-kun! Our present to you is our green jumpsuit!" They pulled it out. "It's warm and nice!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"This is great!" Naruto grinned and tried to see how it looked on him. "Thanks!" _'This is really freaky. I'm never wearing this."_

Kurenai walked over holding a bag full of ramen. "Here, Naruto. Ramen from all of us, you're hungry aren't you?"

"Now that I think of it, I was so happy that I forgot!" Naruto cheered. "YAY, RAMEN, RAMEN!"

Kakashi yanked it away. "Later, Naruto." he put the bag of ramen away. "Eat some real food for once."

"Everyone, the barbeque is done!" Tazuna and Inari with her mom called out. "Come eat!"

"Okay! EVERYONE LETS EAT!" Naruto cheered running over to the table, sitting down next to Hinata. Food was served. On the plates, there was chicken, pork, watermelon, rice with curry, noodles with tomato sauce, fish balls on sticks, and lots and lots of other foods. "Hey, who wants lunchboxes?" Asuma said holding up a bag of lunchboxes. "It's mango." Everyone cried, "ME!" Everyone was full, all expect for Naruto and Kiba, they didn't notice that they were having an eating contest. _'Thanks kyuubi for giving me a second stomach' he praised._ **Kyuubi sat back amused by the sight and satisfied from the food. _'Ahhhh, so good.'_** Everyone watched and laughed at the full stomach Kiba had. "Here, Kiba-kun." Hinata said giving him medicine. "It'll help you digest the food faster. "Thank you, Hinata." He blushed and grinned. Naruto, still stuffing him self, got mad and said "Ohh…. My stomach …." He fell on the floor, holding his stomach.

Hinata ran over and cried. "Naruto-kun!" She kneeled down next to him. "Are you okay?" She looked at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah…" he said looking at her eyes. _'Wow, she was really worried. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.'_

Hinata blushed realizing how close her face was to his face. "Uhm, here's medicine." She shoved it in his hands and looked away, still blushing.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Hehe, thanks!" He shoved it in his pocket.

Tsunade walked over and said, "Let's have some fun!" she held out a deck of cards, smirking.

Everyone sweat dropped and started to back away. A vein popped in her forehead, she punched the tree and it fell. "Come on! What are you waiting for?" Everyone started panicked and ran into the house. "Now," Tsunade said, "Let's play strip poker!" Everyone stared at Tsunade. Jiraiya started blushing and having noise bleeds. Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi sweat dropped. Hinata just blushed. Everyone else had their mouths wide open and screamed. "EH!"

"Tsunade-ba-chan, are you drunk?" Naruto asked stepping back.

"I think I drank too much sake, that's all." She said grinning.

"THAT'S ALL?" he yelled. "I AIN'T PLAYING A FREAKING STRIPPING GAME."

"You're not fun." She groaned. "What about truth and dare?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Doesn't sound like any harm," Kakashi said.

"Okay, who's going to be the first to spin the bottle?" Tsunade looked around. "Whoever it lands on the spinner must ask truth or dare."

"I'll go!" Sakura offered, she took the bottle and spun it. It landed on….. Sasuke!

"Sasuke-kun!" she said, "Truth or dare?"

"Hn, Dare." He said. "Don't give me a stupid one."

"Let's see, I dare you too… kiss me on the cheek." She blushed. **_'HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YEAH.' Inner Sakura cheered._**

"What!" he screamed, "I said no stupid ones." He groaned.

"This isn't stupid!" she whined. "Rules are rules!"

"FOREHEAD GIRL! SASUKE'S MINE! HOW DARE YOU DARE HIM TO KISS YOU!" Ino screamed.

"Oh?" She smirked, "I thought Sasuke is mine, since you're all over Shikamaru."

"Sasuke is still mine forehead girl!" Ino yelled.

"Ohh so now Shikamaru is mine for the taking then." Temari smirked, grabbing on his arm.

"Get off, Temari." Shikamaru groaned, trying to push her off.

"HEY, GET OFF OF SHIKAMARU!" Ino screamed.

"Make up your mind Ino pig." Sakura screamed. "Which one you want, Shikamaru or Sasuke?"

"BOTH ARE MINE." Ino yelled. "YOU CAN'T HAVE EITHER OF THEM."

Everyone sat back watching those three argue. A vein popped in Tsunade's forehead. "ALRIGHT," she screamed. "I'M CHANGING THE RULES OF THE GAME! THIS IS GOING NOWHERE!" She stood up. "People, write down your names on a piece of paper and put it in this bag. Then I will pick two names and they will both spend 5 minutes in a room, LOCKED and alone." Everyone sweat dropped, not even bothering to refuse this time. They wrote down their names and dropped it in the bag. Tsunade cleared her throat, "Okay, everyone." She picked up 2 papers from the bag, "First pairings are, me and Jiraiya." She groaned. "NO! Not her!" Jiraiya groaned. They both walked in the room with shoulders slumped.

Tazuna grinned. "Pshh." He whispered. "Check it out, I have a camera." He grinned as everyone comes and looks through the screen. They saw Jiraiya and Tsunade sitting on the bed. Jiraiya was reading his Icha Icha Paradise book, giggling and blushing. Tsunade was just sitting there, annoyed.

"Hey, Tsunade," Jiraiya turned. "Want to read this?"

"No," she groaned. "I want to get out."

"Come on, don't be like that." He whined. "We're alone, let's have fun."

She gritted her teeth, "Do you want me to punch you?"

"Do it," Jiraiya teased. "I'll dodge."

Tsunade got ticked off and threw a punch at Jiraiya. Jiraiya caught her first and held her down on the bed. "You smell like sake." He sniffed. "So do you." She said. "Let go of me, you proved your point." He smirked, "Nah… I want some fun." He started to kiss her neck and make it's way to her ear. She got tense but tries to wiggle out free. _'Oh my god, he's drunk.'_ Tsunade kneed his balls as soon as her legs were free. Jiraiya didn't have time to scream and just fell on the floor, moaning. Gai popped in and said, "HELLO! YOUNG COUPLE." He flashed a flashy grin and gave a thumbs-up. "WHAT'S THIS?" He looked at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya got rejected, again?" He shook his head. "Don't worry, you still got your Icha Icha Paradise Book."

"Ow… don't have to… knee so freaking hard…" Jiraiya moaned walking out the door, limping.

"Serves you right," Tsunade blushed. "Damn rapist."

Everyone cracked up when they got out of the room. "Okay, next pairings are Shikamaru and Temari." Tazuna said.

"SHIKAMARU AND TEMARI" Ino screamed. "I WILL NEVER ALLOW THAT."

"Ino…" Tsunade said patiently glaring at her. "Just 5 minutes."

"Fine…" Ino gritted her teeth and cursed under her breath. She walked over to the screen to watch from the hidden camera in the room. "I'll be watching …" she muttered. Soon everyone joined her as they were locked in the room.

"Shikamaru" Temari sang, "Isn't this great, we finally get to be alone."

"No, just troublesome," Shikamaru groaned. "Save me the trouble."

"Fine, whatever." she said, "I'll just hang onto your arm the whole time." She smirked.

"Get off…" he groaned, trying to push her off.

"Never," she tightened the grip, "I'll never let go even if I die."

Shikamaru, annoyed as he is, tried to pull his arm free. He then pulled harder and fell on the floor with Temari. "Ow…" he groaned, "Couldn't you be less heavy?" He opened his eyes. Temari's butt was right in front of his face. "AHHHHHHH!" Shikamaru screamed, "Get off!" he panicked. Temari blushed and got off. "Sorry…" she said. Ino saw this and busted into the room. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" She screamed. "He's mine you hear!" Shikamaru groaned, "Since when?" Ino gritted her teeth, "Since 1 day ago." Temari rolled her eyes and said, "Are you really that jealous about me being on top of Shikamaru?" She pushed Ino on Shikamaru and they both fell. "There, happy?" Ino was now on top of Shikamaru, blushing. They stayed like that until Tsunade broke the silence, "Okay you had your fun, next pairing. Sasuke and Sakura." She pushed the two people in the room.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, "It's a nice view of the ocean right?" '**_YES! I GET TO BE ALONE WITH SASUKE-KUN!' Inner Sakura said as her eyes lit up. _**

Sasuke grunted, "Yeah." The air was tense for 2 minutes. "Uh," Sakura began and got annoyed by his coldness. "Cheer up, its Naruto's birthday. Have fun."

Sasuke smiled, "Yeah, okay." They sat there and looked out the window for the last few minutes left.

"Ino-pig," Sakura smirked as she walked out," I won."

"Whatever." She blushed, still remembering what happened last time. "I don't care."

"Are you okay, Ino-pig?" She checked her forehead.

"YES I'M FINE!" She smirked. "SASUKE IS STILL MINE. YOU HEAR? MINE!"

"Okay, you're normal." she smiled. Ino sweat dropped.

Inari came up and asked, "Can I pick?"

"Sure." Tazuna said, holding out the bag for him. Inari reached in and took out two names. "I got Hinata and Naruto-onii-chan."

Hinata and Naruto blushed. Kiba stood there shocked and angered. "I'M GOING IN TOO!"

"Kiba, two people only. That's the rules," Tsunade said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Deal with it."

Kiba growled and muttered, "Fine… whatever." Then he ran out of the house. "What's so good about Naruto anyway, he's a drop out, a clumsy weak man." Akamaru ran after him.

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata said. "I think I should go after him."

"Hinata-chan, I'll go." Naruto smiled. "You stay, play another game. Okay TSUNADE-OBA-CHAN?" Then he ran after Kiba.

"Okay, okay." Tsunade sighed. "What shall we play next?"

**Outside, where Kiba is**

"This sucks." Kiba sighed, laying down on the grass with Akamaru on his stomach, "I'm supposed to be having fun."

"Why aren't you having fun?" Naruto said sitting down beside him.

"WHOA!" Kiba jumped up and pointed, "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," he laughed. "But why did you run away?"

Kiba tightened his teeth and said, "None of your business." _'I… hate…you… Naruto…'_

"Come on, let's go back," he suggested. "Everyone's worried."

"Worried?" Kiba laughed, "No one's worried. Name one person who's worried."

"Hinata," Naruto said, "I ran after you cause of that."

"Naruto…" Kiba growled, "Let me ask you a question."

"Go right ahead," Naruto said. "What is it?"

"Do…you… I mean do you like Hinata?" Kiba said with serious looking eyes.

Naruto first looked confused, and then laughed. "Of course I do." He smiled. "She's a good friend, and really nice."

Kiba and Akamaru fell on the floor. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT." He screamed.

"What, then?" Naruto said scratching his head. "I don't really know what you're talking about. You don't have to look so serious."

"Do you LOVE HINATA!" Kiba screamed on top of his lungs. "ARE YOU THAT STUPID!"

Naruto blushed, "Well… no…. maybe… I don't know." He rubbed his head. "I know she's a really good friend and I like her…. and stuff…"

"And stuff?" Kiba yelled. "DAMN IT, MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" he screamed.

"THAT'S IT! LET'S FIGHT NARUTO! WHOEVER WINS GETS HINATA!" Kiba said charging at Naruto.

"Whoa, wait a second!" Naruto screamed running. "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!"

"SCREW THE WAITING!" Kiba yelled throwing kunai's at him. "COME ON, ARE YOU CHICKEN?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Naruto screamed stopping. "Don't UNDERESTIMATE ME BASTARD!"

"BRING IT ON DROP OUT BOY!" Kiba charged in with his kunai.

Their fighting and screaming made everyone run over to see what was happening. "Naruto-kun! Kiba-kun!" Hinata screamed.

"Don't worry," Naruto smiled. "We'll be fine."

"SHUT UP AND HIT ME NARUTO!" Kiba yelled pushing him back, breaking the kunai contact.

'_Damn it, I don't want to hit my friend.' Naruto cursed._

"**Hey kit." Kyuubi said. "How you want to finish this?"**

'_I don't want to finish anything!' he screamed._

"**Aw…. You got me excited." Kyuubi growled. **

'_Damn it, what am I suppose to do?" he cursed._

"**Well I'm going to sit back and relax." Kyuubi said, "I'll be here if you need me."**

"WHAT'S WRONG NARUTO?" Kiba growled, "TOO WEAK?"

'_God fucking damn it, he's getting on my nerves.' Naruto thought. _

"Wait a minute Kiba! Why do you want to fight!" he yelled dodging the punches and kicks.

"Whoever wins gets HINATA." Kiba yelled. "I TOLD YOU ALREADY"

"That's what I mean by I don't know!" Naruto screamed. "I don't want to hit you!"

"FINE, THEN ILL JUST MAKE YOU HIT ME!" Kiba screamed charging at Naruto and kicked him down on the ground.

"Damn it…" Naruto coughed. "Fine… if you really want this…"

'_First I have to ruin his smell…' he thought._

"**Why not fart, like last time?" Kyuubi laughed.**

'_Shut up! That was an accident.' He yelled._

"**Haha, but it worked" Kyuubi smiled. "Just do it again."**

'_Does burping work?' he asked. _

"**Try it," Kyuubi laughed. "This will be amusing."**

Naruto took out a can of soda, and gulp it all down without stopping.

'_What is he doing?' Kiba stopped, "Is he…. trying to ruin my smell again? He won't get me this time.''_

"Come on! What are you waiting for dog boy?" he tempted Kiba. "I'm waiting."

"AKAMARU," Kiba called. "OKAY! Juujin Kage Bunshin!" **(Author- Um… Hehe I don't really know what it's called. Correct me if u do please.) **Akamaru turned into Kiba. "Now, GATSUUGA!" They both hit Naruto and he flew up to the sky then Naruto disappeared. "Crap! Bunshin!" he screamed, "Where are you NARUTO!" Arms grabbed his legs and arms and held Akamaru by the leg. "More bunshins!" He tried to wiggle out free. "NARUTO COME OUT, USING YOUR BUNSHINS AS A SHIELD! YOU'RE CHEAP." Suddenly Naruto appeared in the sky. "CHEAP? I'M JUST SMART!" Naruto came flying down, ready to burp. "EAT THIS DOG BOY." _'I'm going to make it smell so bad he's going to faint.' _Akamaru then jumped in front of Kiba and instead of burping, Naruto kissed Akamaru. "WHAT THE HELL!" Kiba screamed out.

"**GREAT GOING KIT" Kyuubi cracked up. **

"Oh my god…" Hinata blushed.

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone screamed with their mouth hanging out.

'_EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!' Naruto screamed._

"**How was that?" Kyuubi snickered. "Good?"**

'_DISGUSTING!' Naruto coughed. 'DOG GERMS!'_

Naruto fell on the floor coughing and spitting out spit. "THAT WAS NASTY!" he yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR AKAMARU?"

"WOOF, WOOF!" Akamaru growled and bit Naruto.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Naruto screamed, "LET GO, LET GO, LET GO!"

Kiba finally was set free after his bunshins disappeared. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT NARUTO!" he screamed.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" Naruto yelled. "YOUR DOG JUST JUMPED IN FRONT OF YOU."

"YOU WERE THE ONE HAVING YOUR MOUTH OPENED." Kiba yelled back.

Everyone sweat dropped and cracked up while they argue. "NARUTO!" Ero-sennin yelled. "HOW WAS THAT? A KISS FROM A PUPPY." He said making kissing faces.

"SHUT UP ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto yelled. "WHAT ABOUT YOU! A KISS FROM A BOOK!"

"DON'T CALL ME ERO-SENNIN IN FRONT OF PEOPLE YOU IDIOT!" Jiraya hit him on the head. "YOU DON'T KNOW THE BEAUTY OF MY HOBBIES!"

"What beauty?" Everyone said.

"AWW, why couldn't you do that to me Shikamaru?" Temari whined. "Come on let's kiss." She leaned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Stop it, Temari." Shikamaru groaned and pushed her away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ino yelled. "DON'T GET YOUR GERMS ON HIM!"

"Oh?" Temari laughed, "Jealous again?"

"Jealous? Of what?" Ino laughed. "I just don't like girls like you who forces themselves on boys!"

Temari smirked, "But you have Sasuke-kun, don't you?" She wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's. "So Shikamaru is mine for the taking, right?" She smiled and snuggled against his arm.

"Chouji, help me!" Shikamaru cried. "I don't want to be in this."

"Sorry I can't help you." Chouji laughed and started eating chips. "You're so lucky, I want a kiss."

"I can't believe I call you my best friend." Shikamaru groaned.

"LET GO OF SHIKAMARU!" Ino screamed grabbing on his other arm. "STOP PULLING, YOU'LL BREAK HIS ARM."

"Same goes for you." Temari smirked. "Why don't you let go, you can't have two boys." Both of them glared at each other and kept pulling.

Sakura walked over and said, "Sorry Ino but I'm helping Temari." She helped Temari pull harder.

"STOP IT!" Shikamaru cried. "IT HURTS!"

Asuma grinned. "Shikamaru, isn't it great?"

"No, just harsh." he sighed letting them pull him side to side. "Someone stop this already."

Naruto grinned, "I have a great idea…." He went over and pushed Sakura against Temari. Temari then fell on top of Shikamaru and he fell on Ino and Ino fell on Chouji.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR NARUTO?" Sakura screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! Ino screamed when she opened her eyes.

**I think I made this really really long oo. Hope you enjoy D.**


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto --'

**Author – I'm so sorry for not updating soon. Things have been keeping me busy **

**I admit that I did jock the idea from the konoha sports festival, please do not kill me **

_Previous Chapter_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! Ino screamed when she opened her eyes._

**Chapter 6 – The Hot Springs**

Chouji lips somehow ended on Ino's. Temari's so called big butt was in front of Shikamaru's face. Naruto started cracking up, and Sakura big mouth came crashing down to a wide open mouth. Everyone just snickered and watched.

"T-T-T- Temari…" Shikamaru looked away and blushed. "Can you please get your butt out of my face?"

Temari smirked and said, "Why? Don't like my butt?" she frowned while she was swaying her butt side to side to his face.

"Uh… No… well… uh…" the blushed boy stuttered, "Just we're suffocating Ino and Chouji… uh yeah!" he muttered.

Temari lifted up an eyebrow, got off and saw them kissing. "OOOOOOO!" she smirked, "Now you're going for three guys?"

Ino started crying and whining "THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU BASTARD!"

Chouji blushed and turned away muttering, "Sorry…" _'I kissed Ino…'_

Temari frowned, "Shikamaru, come on! Kiss me!" she leaned in with her lips.

"No" Shikamaru grunted and walked away. 'That butt kissed Ino…'

Temari slightly smirked as if she had a plan in her mind. _'This is getting interesting'_

Sakura screamed into Naruto's ear, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

Naruto whined, "But you know Chouji got his wish!"

"FORGET IT YOU IDIOT!" Sakura was secretly very happy.

"_**HELL YEAH NOW SASUKES MINE!" Inner Sakura cheered. "Good going Naruto!" she said as did some punches.**_

"Well…" Tsunade said as she snapped out of her shock. "Should we go eat dinner now?" she chuckled nervously trying to break the tension in the air. Everyone nodded and headed for dinner.

**Dinner Table**

Tension filled the air, silence seemed endless to them. Everyone shocked from what happened. "So…" Tsunade said, trying to break the silence, "Want to head for the hot springs later?" Everyone just nodded in agreement. Tsunade got very annoyed by this and slammed her fist on the table. "What's with this tension?" she gritted her teeth.

"Uh… well the biggest shock just happened in our entire life." Naruto stated. "Um…" not knowing what to say he decided to make a stupid comment. "Well it's not a big deal right?"

Ino suddenly very surprised by his comment replied with, a harshly "NOT A BIG DEAL?" she yelled "WHAT WOULD YOU UNDERSTAND YOU IDIOTIC NARUTO!"

"HEY I'M NOT A GIRL SO WHAT." Naruto screamed, "AND I'M NOT STUPID YOU, YOU IGNORANT WOMAN." Then just before running out the door he said, "I WAS ONLY TRYING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER." With that he slammed the door behind him.

"…" The tension filled in the air again. Tsunade again very annoyed just ignored and decided to finish dinner with the rest of them. As they were eating, Naruto was running into the woods muttering curses.

"**Kit, what are you so upset about?" Kyuubi asked. **

"_The fact that I lost my kiss to a fucking bastard and a dog?" he mentally screamed._

"**I thought it wasn't a big deal" he raised his eyebrow. **

"_Who cares?" Naruto just grunted and shrugged. Bored as he is, suddenly remembered something. "Weren't you going to tell me about my father?"_

"**Ah, yes" Kyuubi recalled, "Well how should I put it?" he frowned, "Lets see… I was under a spell and attacked Konoha then the fourth Hokage, your father. Decided to use the Death God seal or something, since that didn't work, he wounded me with that sword that just froze me so he can seal me into your body, as my container." He muttered, "Good enough?"'**

_Naruto just nodded blankly. "And what about my cool technique?"_

"**Yeah, yeah" Kyuubi replied, "Let's start explaining. I will be teaching you some techniques I think you can handle for now. I'm lending you some of my chakra too as usually, but I guess a bit more than usual"**

_Naruto snored. _

"**WERE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!" Kyuubi screamed. **

_Naruto snapped out of his day dreaming, "HUH? Oh right, yes."_

**Kyuubi rolled his eyes, "Okay anyway, I'll be giving you're birthday present. Endure it." **

"_Cool, cool what is it?" Naruto jumped up and down, excited_

"**I will be giving you a eye, similar to Sharingan." Kyuubi smirked.**

"_What kind of an eye?" Naruto asked curiously. "How is that even possible?"_

"**Oh kit, you're talking to a _demon_." Kyuubi's smirk grew even wider. "Almost anything is possible."**

"_Whatever." Naruto scoffed. "So, how will you be giving me this eye?"_

"**It's difficult, but first you close your eyes and concentrate all your chakra on your eyes." Kyuubi said. Naruto did as he was told, while Naruto was getting his present from Kyuubi he failed to notice that a figure was watching him. **

"**Then I will pour all of my chakra into your eyes and use a jutsu." Kyuubi muttered, "It'll be painful." Kyuubi poured all of his chakra into Naruto's eyes and said a few seals before yelling, "THE 9 DEMON SEAL EYE." Suddenly a swirl of blue and blood red chakra swirled around his eyes, forming a shape of his eye. Naruto screamed in pained as the chakra replaced his eyes with new ones. Then he fell to the ground. **

"**Oi, kit you okay?" Kyuubi asked. "Can't handle it?"**

"_Since when did you care?" Naruto groaned while standing up slowly to his feet. "And yes I can."_

"**Calm down you brat, this takes lots of energy. I'm surprised you can still stand up." He chuckled.**

_Naruto still recovering from the shock was blinking several times. "So… what does this eye do?"_

"**Well, since you just got it. All you can do is see through stuff and see what you can see with Sharingan and Byakugan also do what they can do." He sighed. "But can you really do it?"**

"_COOL! How can I use it?" Naruto screamed with joy, jumping up and down. _

**Kyuubi laughed and said, "I'll teach you that later, let's go back to the others it's late." Kyuubi then smirked, "Oh and walk with that lover of yours."**

_Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Lover?" he looked around and spotted someone hiding behind a tree._

"Hey who's there?" Naruto asked approaching the figure slowly. The figure slowly backed away. The moonlight shone bright, enough for me to see her face. "Hinata…" he whispered softly.

She started to run away, _'He saw me, he saw me!' _She ran as fast as her legs carried her then stopped by a hand that grabbed her wrist. "Naruto-kun…"

"Why are you running away?" he asked. "Was it because of… what you just saw?"

Hinata looked towards the ground and nodded a no. "I was just embarrassed that you saw me looking at you again." She looked up into his eyes and gasped. Seeing her stare at him he blushed uncomfortably and said, "Is there something on my face…" She suddenly looked away and blushed. "Your eyes…"

Naruto looked at her dumbfounded. "What about them?" _'She saw what happened…so what's wrong with my eyes now.' _

"**Oh right…" **

'_Now what?" he groaned, his eyes were sore from his so called "Gift" "What did you forget to tell me?"_

**Kyuubi suddenly had a idea up his sleeve. "Nothing… You'll find out later…" he said.**

"Naruto-kun…?" Hinata called his name out over and over softly. "Naruto-kun…" she finally waved her hand in front of his face.

"Wha? What?" he said as he jumped as he regained his conscious. "Oh I'm sorry Hinata-chan."

"Its okay" she replied with a smile. "Let's go back. It's getting late." Naruto nodded and started walking back. They were walking about 5 minutes and there's still silence between them. Hinata looked at him constantly trying to say something.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, noticing this.

"Uh…Um…" Hinata replied blushing. "The silence is just bothering me…"

"Oh… Sorry" he smiled. Suddenly a kunai flew past his ear, inches away from slicing him. "What was that?"

Hinata suddenly used Byagukan and saw a figure behind a bush. "There!" she pointed towards the bush and pulled out a kunai and aimed for the figure. POOF. "A bunshin…" Suddenly another kunai flew past Hinata's shoulder, slicing it open. Hinata let out a slight cry.

"Hinata!" Naruto ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Hinata smiled weakly, wincing in pain. She looked around once more and saw no one. "I think the attacker is gone…"

Naruto suddenly felt a pain in his heart. "Sorry…" he blurted out of no where. _'Wait… why am I apologizing?' _

"For what?" she asked, looking into his worried eyes. "You didn't do a-"Suddenly Naruto fell on top of Hinata. _'Naruto-kun… is on top of me…' _

"Um…" Naruto blushed. "Am I crushing you?" he said looking away. _'Get off of her already…'_

**Kyuubi laughed and said. "You know you don't want to get off."**

'_Ugh, not you again' he rolled his eyes._

"**You brat, is that how you treat your teacher?" he growled. **

'_I'm your container, did you not know?" Naruto smirked. "If I wasn't here you wouldn't be here."_

"**You have a smart mouth brat. Anyway you should notice that her breast is against your chest…" Kyuubi cracked up. **

'_Wha?' Naruto suddenly looked down. Feeling her breast against his chest, "YOU PERVERT!"_

"Um… Naruto-kun…" Hinata blushed and looked away. "We should go back…"

"Y-yeah…." He stuttered, but was too nervous to move. "Um… can you push me off?" **FLASH, **a picture was being taken. "What? Who?" Naruto looked around.

"What a cute moment I caught!" the big breast lady smirked holding the picture in her hands.

"TSUNADE-O BA-CHAN!" he cried. "GIVE THAT TO ME." Finally he stood up and chased after her. "GIVE ME GIVE ME GIVE ME!"

Hinata still blushing just laid there. _'Was it all a dream…?'_

"We should go back now." Tsunade said plunging Naruto's head in the ground. _'His eyes…'_

**In the Hot Springs with Everyone**

Naruto sighed, it was the best birthday ever for him, but yet again he was down. "What's wrong Naruto?" Lee asked.

"Nothing." He smiled. "This is the best birthday ever. Thanks"

"Uh…" Kiba started. "What happened to your eyes?"

"Huh?" he stared blankly at them.

"You don't know?" Naruto nodded a no.

"Is that the Sharingan eye you have?" Kakashi asked. "Wait… maybe Byakugan?"

Neji screamed. "There's no way Naruto can have the blood line Byakugan."

Naruto was just staring blankly at both of them. "Here Naruto look," Iruka took out a mirror and placed it in front of Naruto, revealing two eyes that has a mixture of blue and red, with veins and a dot in the middle.

"OH MY GOD!" he screamed. "Uh…" he chuckled. "I think I'll explain later…"

"But still Naruto you're eyes look cool!" Lee grinned.

'_JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME KYUUBI?' Naruto screamed._

**Kyuubi smirked, knowing the side affects but never said a word. "It's a side affect."**

'_YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THAT!' Naruto wanted to kill him so bad. _

"**By the way, you should worry what's going to happen later…" Kyuubi smirk grew wider.**

'_What are you talking about?' Naruto raised his eyebrow._

"…**.." No reply.**

'_FINE!' Naruto went back to reality, but to find fuzzy eye brows in front of his face._

"NARUTO-KUN!" he yelled in his face. "YOU THERE?" he waved his hands trying to wake him up.

Naruto screamed and punched Lee into the fence separating the girls from the boys. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, FUZZY EYE BROWS!"

"WHAT WITH THE NOISE OVER THERE!" a voice was heard from the other side.

"Nothing, Sakura-chan" Naruto chuckled nervously. "Ugh, don't do that again fuzzy eye brows." He closed his eyes for a second then opened them again suddenly he blushed different shades of red and almost vomited.

"Naruto?" his Sensei called out. "What's wrong? You're all red."

"N-nothing…" Naruto stuttered and turned around. _'OH MY GOD! I JUST SAW THROUGH THE FENCE! MORE IMPORTANTLY………' _Kyuubi was smirking and laughing secretly inside of him. Naruto turned around again and blinked several times before opening them. _'I did not just see through the fence…' _Naruto squinted his eyes once more to only see Hinata naked. Then Naruto blushed and turned around once more.

"Naruto you're acting weird…" Kiba said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Mmm…" Kakashi eyed him. "You're right."

"IT'S NOTHING!" he screamed. 'JUST STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!'

"**Enjoy the sight kit?" Kyuubi laughed. **

'_KYUUBI!' Naruto screamed mentally. 'HOW DO YOU STOP THIS!'_

"**Well, kit I'm sorry but, you can't control you're power yets." Kyuubi sighed. "You have to deal with them for now."**

'_OH MY GOD' Naruto gritted his teeth. 'JUST GIVE ME ONE ADVICE! I'M GOING CRAZY!'_

**Kyuubi had a plan up his sleeve and smirked, "Alright, first try concentrating your chakra to your head. Then put the strongest feelings into your thought of what you want and then open them."**

Naruto decided to try it. He turned back again closed his eyes and did what Kyuubi said. As he was thinking, Hinata popped into his head. He snapped his eyes open and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL?" Then suddenly the fence broke into a thousand pieces. "Holy… Shit…"

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Kiba screamed.

"NICE!" Jiraiya gave thumbs up and drooled.

Kakashi blushed and covered his face with his Icha Icha Paradise book, whispering "I wonder what Kurenai looks like!"

Jiraiya started running towards the girls. "Where do you think your going…?" a slurred voice said behind him. "Tsunade…" he blushed. She fell on him. hiccup "You know you're funny." Jiraiya eyes widen. "You're drunk." Then she did what he never thought she would do. She leaned closer in, until their noses were touching. He thought she was going to kiss him so he leaned in to kiss her and she suddenly punched him. "HAHAHAHA" she stomped him over and over. "You really think I was going to kiss you? hiccup" Jiraiya muttered, "Damn it…" While they were fighting, Temari decided to make a move on Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun…" she said in a sexy voice. "Your chest is so manly…" she started to feel his chest.

Shikamaru blushed and stuttered. "Get away…" Shikamaru gently pulled her hands away.

Ino came over and pulled Shikamaru away. He felt her breast pressed against his arm. "Ino…" he blushed. Temari decided to push Ino on Shikamaru. They both fell on top of each other. "Sorry…" Shikamaru blushed, seeing his position. _'This is too much…' _Chouji sat there with his chips, stuffing them into his mouth angrily, seeing the sight. _'Ino IS MINE! But chips good… I don't want to bother them anyway.'_

Sasuke panicked, seeing everyone in towels around him. He ran to anywhere he can get away from there but fell on top of someone. That someone was Sakura. "Sasuke-kun…" she blushed. Sasuke was too shocked to speak and blushed even redder. They stayed like that which seemed like eternity to them. Until Kakashi ruined their moment with a "Hi" He smiled. They both screamed and got up looking away.

Shino, Kankurou and Gaara left with Asuma and Kurenai to not get involved with anything. Iruka tried to get away quietly when Shizune caught up with him. "Hiccup" she smiled and tackled him down. "Hey…hiccup" she smiled tracing his chest. "S-Shizune…?" he blushed pushing her away. "I think I should go… and get you not drunk." He got up and carried her inside the hotel.

Lee stayed there getting drunk with Gai. Neji saw TenTen in the corner blushing. He approached her offering her a help. "Hey… Let's go…" TenTen blushed and took his hand. He followed after her and tripped and fell on her. "Sorry…" He blushed and TenTen blushed but also got red from anger. "Neji…" she pointed to his hand. He just realized he was grabbing her breast! "Uh…" Was all he could stutter out. Tenten got mad and punched him into the air.

Naruto saw Kiba stare at Hinata and his blood started to boil so he went over to Hinata offering her help. "Hinata… let's go." He blushed and gave her his hand. Hinata took his hand and got up following after him. _'He's holding my hand…' _She fainted and fell on him. "Hinata-chan?" he blushed. _'Her breast… WHAT AM I THINKING?' _He shook out his thoughts and carried her into the room. Kiba watched hopelessly at them and growled his blood boiled of anger. Naruto ran upstairs with Hinata in his hands. He looked down at her and saw through her towel. _'WHAT THE?' _He cursed at himself over and over for his present and closed his eyes. Then tripped, when he finally reached his room and fell on top of her. Hinata woke up and saw him on top of her. _'What happened…. Oh my god Naruto-kun..." _Her heart was beating fast and she fainted once again. "Hinata-chan!" he yelled. "Not again…" He quickly placed her on the bed and jumped into the shower. In the shower he mentally slapped himself for what he was thinking, and turned off the water, dressed up and got out. He decided to wake up Hinata.

Naruto walked over and sat down next to her. "Hinata-chan…" he gently nudged her.

"Mm…" Her eyes fluttered open. "I fainted again right…?" he nodded. "Sorry…"

"It's okay." He blushed and turned away. "You should put some clothes on." She realized all she had on was a towel she quickly ran into the bathroom and changed.

"Thanks…" she muttered. "Oh um… I forgot to give you my present Naruto-kun." She smiled and walked over to her bag and took out a package. "Here" she handed him the present.

"Thank you Hinata-chan!" she blushed. He ripped off the package and found a jacket. It was black with orange and the same orange spiral he had on his old one. "I love it!" he grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed. He put on the jacket and admired his look in the jacket.

"Hinata-chan," he smiled, "Want to go out with me for a walk?" she nodded.

They were walking along the river and admiring the moon. "The moon is pretty…" Hinata whispered and Naruto just nodded. They sat down under the tree and stared into the sky. Hinata then admired Naruto's face. Then she laid on his shoulder. "Hinata-chan…" he blushed.

"Can I stay like this for a while?" she blushed. He just smiled and nodded.

"**Aw… that must be nice…" Kyuubi snickered. **

'_What do you want?' Naruto growled._

"**Bored, wanted to ruin your moment." Kyuubi sighed.**

'_Can you go away?' Naruto said with a very annoyed voice._

"**Fine, I will if you kiss her." He smiled.**

'_NO WAY.' He screamed._

Hinata saw Naruto's angry face and said "Naruto-kun what's wrong?"

"Oh." He snapped back into reality. "Nothing." He smiled. "We should head back soon." He started to get up but Hinata grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?"

"I…" she blushed. "Naruto-kun I like you." She then let go of his arm.

Naruto was stunned and shocked. A tingly feeling went through his body. His heart rate went faster. His stomach felt weird. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"It's okay…" Hinata said disappointed. "Let's go…" Tears slid down her face as she ran into her room. Naruto ran after her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't say, I don't like you." He blushed. "Wait for my response…" Hinata hugged him and tackled him down crying in his shirt. He caressed her hair and fell asleep with Hinata on his chest.

**How was that? Next chapter will come late I guess. **


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**We have a tie breaker, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner in the previous chapter. It is Gaara/Ayame. Now how shall I make them meet? **

**Chapter Seven – Love blooms**

'_Where am I?' Naruto was once again surrounded by darkness. Then he saw Hinata standing right in front of him, naked once more. "Hinata-chan…" She ran towards him and tripped, falling on to him. "Ow…" he opened his eyes and to find her butt in his face. "W-WHA…" he blushed, and closed his eyes. "Hinata-chan… can you get off of me?" _

"_Who are you calling Hinata-chan, kit?" a deep voice growled. 'What..?' Naruto opened his eyes again and saw a furry tail. Then he smelled a horrible smell. "EWWWWWW!" he gagged. "YOU FARTED KYUUBI."_

Naruto eyes shot open, screaming. _'God… Damn… Kyuubi…'_

"**I'm so glad I can invade your dreams." Kyuubi laughed.**

'_Stay out of it!' Naruto growled. _

Naruto still saw Hinata lying on him, not having the heart to wake her up. He carried her to bed trying not to wake her up. He stripped and took a shower. Once he got out, he saw Hinata awake. "Good morning."

"Good morning…" Hinata smiled. "I'll go shower now…"

Naruto nodded and said, "I have something to do, I'll meet up with you later okay?" Then he left into the woods.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered as a tear slid down her cheeks.

'_Kyuubi,' Naruto said with a serious tone. 'Mind helping me control my eye…"_

**Kyuubi laughed, "Kit, you should know, I can also use that eye of yours."**

'_Did you make that fence blow up?' Naruto growled._

"**No, you did that, you wanted to see her, so it blew up." He said.**

'_You knew that would happen! You lied!' Naruto growled._

"**Yes and No." he explained. "If you really did want to stop seeing through things, you had to put strongest feelings into that thought. Strongest feelings is what makes it strong."**

'_So how do I start controlling it?' he asked eagerly._

"**First try, to activate it," he started, "by concentrating your chakra to your eyes."**

'_Okay,' he closed his eyes and started concentrating chakra into his eyes. _

"**Now say, Demon Eye Seal," he continued. **

_He opened his eyes and said, "Demon Eye Seal!' his eyes started changing colors and form. 'Did I do it?'_

"**One way to find out," he said. "Try to put strongest feelings into what you want it to do"**

_Naruto stared hard at the tree and whispered "I want to see through it, I want to see through it." His heart beating fast, hoping he'd see through it. Then he saw through the tree, and spotted Kiba training with Akamaru. 'YAY,' he cheered. _

"**Good, now try deactivating it." He said with a proud voice. **

_Naruto then closed his eyes and thought 'Deactivate now.' _ _Then he felt chakra leave his eyes and the shape and color went back to its original form. 'I did it!' he cheered as he jumped up and down. 'Hey Kyuubi, how come my eye is the original shape now, but not before?'_

**He sighed he had lots of explaining to do, but decided to cut short. "You were getting it the first time. It's a first time side affect. Once you learn to control it, your eye goes back to its original form."**

'_Oh.' Naruto said, 'Is there anything else this eye can do?'_

"**For now, you will be able to see through things, see chakra, copy techniques, oh and did I mention blow up things?" He laughed. "I will teach you all that later, for now you can have fun."**

'_Okay, thanks Kyuubi.' He cheered and ran back to the house.' He ran jumping up and down._

He walked back into his hotel. "I wonder how Hinata's feeling…" he sighed. _'Do I like her?'_

"**You're denser than ever," Kyuubi laughed at his stupidity.**

'_Then why don't you tell me what the hell am I feeling.' He growled. _

"**That's for you to find out," he said. **

'_Like I care,' he scoffed._

When he got into the hotel, he found Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Iruka, Kankurou, Kiba, Kakashi, Shino, Gai, Lee, Gaara and Asuma standing outside the door. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"The girls got kidnapped," Shino said calmly and showed a note saying "The girls have been captured, if you truly love them, go and find them, they will be found somewhere inside the hotel." He held up a sword and said, "This was found right beside it, it's for you."

"The prize… my father's sword…" his eyes widen. "WHAT ABOUT HINATA?" he shouted.

"She was also taken too," Kiba growled. "You stay out of the way, I'll save her."

"Kiba, I don't care if you like her and want her, but she's in danger, are you willing to get distracted by me?" he shot back, "You can worry about the love thing later, but for now try focusing on saving her together, we both care for her don't we?"

Kiba knew, but hated that fact. But Hinata was in danger, so he was willing to bare it, "Fine."

"Everyone, you guys ready to split up and look for the girls?" he strapped the sword around him. Everyone nodded in agreement and stepped into the hotel.

**Somewhere else**

"Oh this is so going to be fun…" she chuckled, as she watched the guys go through the door.

**Back to the boys**

"It's so empty…" Naruto looked around and felt the ground shaking. "What's happening?" then the floor opened up and everyone fell into different tubes. Kiba fell with Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji fell together, Asuma and Kakashi fell together, Sasuke fell with Lee. Gai, Shino, Neji, Kankurou and Iruka fell alone. Everyone landed into different places.

Naruto and Kiba reached the ground at last. They saw nothing but a dark and quiet hall in front of them. "Let's go…" they ran toward the hall hoping to find Hinata, but Naruto unknowingly stepped onto a switch. A set of kunai were sent flying to them. "Shit!" Naruto created bunshins and used them as a shield. While they ran on ahead, suddenly a naked lady appeared in front of them. She started walking towards Kiba, and then she touched his chest giving a seducing smile. "Wha…" she then roughly pressed her lips on his. Naruto stood there shocked. "Kiba stop kissing that lady and run!" but she had already pushed him down on the ground and ripped off his shirt. She smirked and started kissing his chest up and down. Kiba blushed, shocked from the sudden seducing. "So rough… so manly… and maybe jiggly." She giggled. Naruto got annoyed and threw a kunai at her. Surprisingly the kunai was blocked by a barrier. "What!" he screamed. Suddenly a tube appeared, trapping the girl and Kiba, then the girl disappeared. "Naruto! Go on ahead, don't worry about me!" Naruto hesitated, "but!" then Kiba dropped down the tube. "GO!" he screamed before he disappeared. "I'll come back Kiba." He whispered as he ran off. He got through the end of the tunnel, and found Hinata chained to the wall, naked. "Hinata-chan!"

**Shikamaru and Chouji,**

Shikamaru and Chouji landed in the same looking place that Naruto landed in. Dark, cold, quiet hall ahead of them, then Temari and Ino ran towards them. "Ino!" "Temari!" they both cried out their names. _'Why did I call out Temari's name….' Shikamaru thought. _He ran over to Temari and made sure she was safe. "What happened?" Shikamaru's eyes widen, seeing her badly bruised up. "We have to get you back to the hotel." He picked her up and started running towards the direction he came from. Temari was tugging on his shirt for attention. "Put me down, I'm fine." He put her down but still had his hand around her waist. She smirked and tackled him down. Then kissed him on the lips and made her way to his chest. "Manly… so manly and strong sexy chest…" her hands roamed around his chest.

While Shikamaru was getting seduced by Temari, Chouji was also getting seduced by Ino. "What did I ever see in Shikamaru?" she purred and pounced on him.

"Ino, what are you doing?" Chouji said blushing. _'I have to get out of this.'_ He reached in his pocket for a bag of chips and said. "Inoooooo wanna eat with me?"

"YOU IDIOT IM SEDUCING YOU AND YOUR EATING?" she shouted. "DO YOU NOT FIND ME SEXY AT ALL!"

"Haha, that's the Ino I know!" Chouji smiled. "Well wanna eat?"

"I'M SO FRUSTRATED!" Ino growled and grabbed the bag of chips and started munching.

"So what's up with the seducing?" Chouji mumbled. "You aren't like that."

Ino blushed. "Oh um, someone asked us to this… aha ahahaha."

"Someone?" Shikamaru said pushing Temari off. "Is that true?" he turned to Temari.

"Damn you Ino, I wanted to seduce my Shika-kun more." She purred.

"Are those bruises fake too?" he asked touching them.

"OW, NO IT'S NOT." She cried. "Don't touch them."

"Let's go back to the hotel and nurse those bruises of yours." Shikamaru kneeled down. "Common get on."

"No!" Temari refused. "I can walk."

Shikamaru sighed and lifted up Temari bride style. "Your so stubborn." He blushed. "I'll ask you guys later who the hell told you to do this and beat them up."

"Let's go Ino." Chouji said still munching. "Mm good chips."

"Okay," Ino took a step then fell. "OW"

"What's wrong Ino?" Chouji kneeled down. "Your ankle twisted?"

"YES YOU FAT ASS" Ino growled "Get out of my face."

Chouji twitched and kneeled down. "Get on."

"Why WOULD I" Ino said trying to stand up. "I can walk." She got up and fell, waiting to hit the floor, she then was on Chouji's back. "Thanks." She mumbled. Chouji smiled. "How we going to get back?

**Sasuke and Lee**

"I will go on ahead and save Sakura-san." Lee's eyes flamed up. "I will find her in 5 second or my love will fail!"

"Why am I stuck with this dork," Sasuke groaned. "This place feels weird." _'Even Naruto is better than being with Lee.'_

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" a scream was heard. "Lee?" Sasuke ran ahead. He found Lee sending kisses to Sakura, and her dodging for her life. "Sakura you're okay?"

"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped. "DON'T SEND ME KISSES LIKE THAT EVERY AGAIN LEE."

"I found you in 5 seconds! My love for you will come through!" Lee smiled and gave thumbs up.

"DON'T MAKE UP STUPID THINGS." Sakura yelled. "Ugh, I don't remember why I'm here."

"You don't remember anything?" Sasuke asked.

"I just woke up and remembered I fainted here." She explained. "Then next thing I know Lee is sending death kisses to me."

"They are my love for you!" Lee frowned. "My love will go through!"

"FIX THAT EYEBROW OF YOURS AND THEN ILL RECONSIDER." She screamed.

"Don't worry Sakura-san, even though my appearance is unpleasing to you. I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE!" he said with confidence.

Sasuke scoffed. "I don't think you will be able to protect her with that attitude. I'll protect her.'" He sneaked his arm around her waist. Sakura blushed.

"L-let's get out of here now, I'm getting the creeps." She said.

**Asuma and Kakashi**

"What is this?" Kakashi sweat dropped. "Is this some sort of game?" he looked around and saw a bag full of Icha Icha Paradise book and Kurenai trapped in a glass tube under them was a huge hole that lead to who knows where. "Kurenai!"

Suddenly a voiced was heard. "Save either, your perverted books, or the love of your life."

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked. There was no response after 5 minutes. "Damn it." He saw a timer that had 10 seconds left. "I think that means... 10 seconds to save both of them." He groaned. "5 seconds left… what should I choose? This could be a trap…" Kakashi screamed, "WHAT SHOULD I CHOOSE?" Both Icha Icha Paradise and Kurenai fell. "Uh oh." He jumped for the books and grabbed it. Then tied a rope to a kunai and swung it around Kurenai. "Wait, am I forgetting something?" Then he fell into the hole. _'Crap! I forgot to tie myself to something!' _

Asuma was in another room, the room was dark and weary. "Asuma!" a voice was heard. "Kurenai?" he responded. "Yes it's me, help me!" she yelled.

"Where are you?" he looked around. The room was so dark he could barely see anything.

"I'm right here!" she screamed louder for him to hear.

"Scream louder so I can follow your voice." He said.

Kurenai gritted her and teeth and screamed. "IM RIGHT HERE YOU IDIOT!"

Asuma walked toward her voice with his hands in front of him trying to feel his way around. Then he felt something soft and squishy. _'What am I touching?' _He squeezed a bit harder to feel what it is. _'This is kinda getting me horny.' _

Kurenai was stunned she couldn't utter a word. Every time he squeezed a bit harder she blushed more. She finally snapped out of her senses and kicked him in the balls. "OWWWWWWWWW" Asuma fell on the floor crying. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR G-G groping my boobs…." She muttered the few words out fast and blushed.

"That was your boobs?" he groaned getting up. "They aren't much."

Kurenai kicked his balls and he went flying up the ceiling. "Shut up and untie me you pervert."

Asuma fell and groaned. 'Ow, my head." He got up and took a lighter out and lit it up. "Why are you tied to the wall." He untied her and when she fell on the floor he got a good look at her boobs. He had a nosebleed that flew him back 3 inches. "What are you doing?" she said as she got up and kneeled down to help him up. When he looked up he got another nosebleed that flew him back 5 inches. "S-STAY AWAY!" he inched back further not to look at her.

"What is wrong with you?" she groaned. "Stop with those nosebleeds." She then looked down at what Asuma was staring at. She was wearing clothes that revealed WAY to much skin. Her top was up to only halfway her boobs and showed her curves. She was wearing a skirt that stopped up to her butt. "WHA-"she blushed and tried to cover her self. Asuma was turned on by that sight and looked away blushing. He walked over to her and took off his shirt then gave it to Kurenai. "Here, cover yourself up."

Kurenai blushed at the half naked man. "Thanks." She kindly took it and wore it.

**Gai, Shino, Neji, Kankurou, Iruka, and Gaara**

"We have been walking around and blowing up walls for the past few hours." Gai said. "Are you sure this is the right way out?"

"I'm not sure," Neji replied using Byakugan. Then he spotted TenTen and another person with her. "TenTen!" he shouted out.

Gai looked around and said, "Where is my pupil?" Neji pointed past a wall, "Okay, stand back guys." He stepped back once then ran and did a jump kick at the wall crying out, "DYNAMITE ENTRANCE!"

"Gai-sensei?" said Tenten. She was carrying a person on her back. Gaara pulled out the cork and helped Tenten carry the girl that was on her back. "Now we look for a way out." Tenten said.

"Wait," Neji said. "What happened to you guys?"

"I don't know, when I woke up all I remember was lying on the floor in this place and she was right next to me, she pointed to the person that Gaara is carrying.

"Isn't that…" Gai continued, "Oh it's that ramen shop person."

"Her name is Ayame." She said. "Anyway let's find a way back." Suddenly a hole appeared beneath them, causing them to all fall.

Neji reached for Tenten and held her tightly. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He whispered. Tenten blushed and closed her eyes, feeling secure in his arms.

**Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata is sitting on the ground behind Naruto with a jacket over her. "Um…" Naruto started, "So…."

'_Oh goddamn, what am I suppose to say? I'm sorry I saw you naked?"_

"**Yes, go apologize…" Kyuubi laughed. **

"I" both of them said. Naruto chuckled and said "You go first."

"Um, how did I get here?" Hinata blushed.

"I don't know that." Naruto said, "But your safe here with me now."

They heard footsteps. Naruto jumped to his feet, pulled out a kunai and yelled out, "WHOS THERE?" A girl with a mask over her face, only revealing her eyes, and a black overall appeared in front of them. "I am here for that girl." she smirked.

"You have to get through me first." Naruto growled. She then disappeared from his sight and grabbed Hinata. "You're slow." She ran off with her. "DAMMIT!" he ran after her. He threw a kunai at her and stabbed her in the arm. Then she appeared behind him and tied him up.

'_DAMN IT SHE'S SO FAST.' Naruto screamed._

"Alright, since you stabbed me, I'm going to torture you." She smirked holding Hinata in front of her. "Naruto-kun…" Hinata cried.

"Don't worry I'll save you after I get free from these ropes." Naruto shouted. "YOU WILL PAY IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER!"

"Oh yeah?" she smirked, took a kunai out and sliced her arm, licking off the blood. "What you going to do now?" She threw her on the floor and kicked her. "You love this girl right? Hah well perfect." She tore off the jacket and grabbed her by the throat. "Cry for pain little girl!" she grinned.

Hinata gasped for breath, "Naruto…-kun…." She struggled to move. "I can't move…" She threw her against the wall and picked her up again. "I want more fun, you can't die yet."

Naruto sat back and watched in horror as Hinata gets beaten up. Rage builds up inside of him. "YOU…" he screamed, "WILL PAY!" Chakra blasted out of him and he broke free of the ropes. "DEMON SEAL EYE!" Naruto was glowing with red chakra, his whiskers grew longer and he grew a long furry tail. He pulled out his sword and poured chakra into the sword without knowing it. He was blinded with anger. Flames appeared on the sword, he charged at the girl. The girl disappeared again, "TOO SLOW!" he shouted, "I CAN SEE YOU NOW!" he swung the sword at where she was going to land and blasted a fireball at her. Hinata sat back in horror as the flaming fireball from the sword strike the girl, burning her arm. Naruto was going to kill her now definitely with raging eyes. Hinata ran and held back Naruto, "Stop It Naruto-kun… this isn't you." She cried, "Please stop." Naruto looked at her, his tail disappearing and the whiskers going back to normal. "Oh my god… what did I do…" he stared at himself, remembering his powers. "I'm so sorry…" he looked around for the girl that he had fought, but was no where to be seen.

"Where did she go?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Hinata replied, "I just saw her."

Naruto felt weak and fell on top of Hinata. "Sorry…" he groaned.

Hinata blushed and said, "It's okay…" Hinata was looking away, her face was all red.

"Hinata are you okay? You're face is really red." He said.

"**Look down a bit more." **

Naruto was curious and did without asking, he saw her boobs squished against his chest and just realized she was still naked. "OH MY GOD I'M SORRY." He got off and turned around blushing like crazy and muttering curses to Kyuubi.

Hinata got up and took the jacket from the floor, covering herself and said, "We should find a way out."

Then the whole scenery started changing, "What the?" he said looking around. It was their starting point; they were back at the hotel entrance. "WHAT WAS THAT?" he turned around to find everyone standing in front of him. "Sorry Naruto-kun…." She looked away blushing. "Sorry for what and how do you have your clothes on? And why is everyone here? Including Tsunade and Jiraiya."

"You are always the last one to find out Naruto," Jiraiya laughed. "It was all an illusion."

"AN ILLUSION!" he screamed. "BUT HOW?" he was blowing off steam.

"Let me explain," Tsunade said. First thing when you stepped into the hotel it was all an illusion, expect for the people. I asked everyone to help me act just for fun, expect for Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, Lee, and Sasuke."

Naruto's mouth dropped wide open. "ALL THIS FOR FUN!" he screamed.

"Yeah we couldn't believe it either." Lee said. "After we all were looking for the entrance out the same thing happened to us as it did to you."

"But she wasn't only doing it for fun she was doing it because of one thing that's disturbing us all." Jiraiya continued. "It's your eye change."

"It looks like my Sharingan," Sasuke said.

"And my Byakugan," Neji frowned.

"Now we know a little bit about it, but can you tell us what really happened?" Tsunade frowned.

"Well, do you guys know that Kyuubi is living inside of me?" Naruto frowned, lifting up his shirt, showing the mark. "He was sealed inside of me when I was born and I became his container." He paused to see the reaction, but they all just kept listening. "So anyway, I can ask to use his chakra and some training. The reason I was able to summon the fox earlier because of him. When it was my birthday Kyuubi gave me this eye as a present. It allows me to use some of the techniques he can do. But the side affect was my eye color changing. I don't really know much, but that's about it," he finally let out his breath of nervousness he held in.

"_I still wonder how was I able to do that stuff I did earlier."_

"I understand, do you all guys have a problem with Naruto being like that?" Tsunade asked.

"Nope, THAT'S COOL." Ino squealed.

"Naruto's still the same old dork to me." Sakura said.

"I finally have a rival." Lee grinned.

"That's not fair; Naruto's really strong because of that stupid fox." Kiba growled.

Tsunade laughed, "Well everyone, get some rest, we get back to Konoha tomorrow."

Everyone left to their rooms. In the room where Hinata and Naruto, "Um, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, "Do you hate me?"

Hinata looked at him like he was crazy, "No, why would I?"

"Are you afraid?" he looked at her.

"No," she looked at him confusingly.

"But, Kyuubi is inside of me." He whispered.

"Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun. Kyuubi is Kyuubi." Hinata said, "It doesn't change who you are." She blushed looking away.

Naruto didn't know why but he felt really happy, he unconsciously grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. Hinata's face turned red, her breath got caught in her throat, she couldn't believe it was happening; it was her first kiss, their first kiss.

"_**The kid actually did it." Kyuubi smirked and decided to tell him the bad news later.**_

Naruto realized what he was doing and quickly pulled away, "Sorry," he said blushing.

Hinata looked away blushing and said, "Its okay."

"_Oh my god, that was my first kiss." They both thought._

"Um, well good night," Naruto said going to bed.

Hinata also got into bed, "Good night Naruto-kun."

**As everyone was sleeping peacefully, Konoha was being attacked…**

**TO BE CONTINUED LOL, sorry guys for the late update, hope you liked this chapter.**


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**I'm going to be adding in some characters from Naruto the Movie 1 I don't know the other 2 character's name of the bad guys besides Doutou and Rouga Nodare, I'm assuming that Mizone is the guy that fought Naruto and Fubuki is the girl that fought Sasuke. If I am wrong please correct me.**

**Chapter 8 – Chaos in Konoha!**

"_Now what?" he said knowing where he was. "Kyuubi better not be here…" He started walking forward, and was greeted by Konoha as an ice sculpture. "WHAT?!?!" _

Gaara nudged Naruto awake. "You're loud…"

"Wha…?" he yawned. "Since when were you here, by the way where were you?"

"I saw the ramen shop girl injured so I took her somewhere and treated her then fell asleep there."

"Oh, I see." He yawned again. "Where's Hinata-chan?"

"You overslept." He said.

"OH CRAP!" he screamed jumping out of bed, grabbed his stuff and ran outside. "Good morning everybody!" he smiled.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Gek, Sorry Sakura-chan." He chuckled.

"Hurry up and give us your ride." Tsunade said.

"Ride…? Oh, okay." Naruto said, he bit his thumb, wiped the blood over his hand and said, "Kyuichose No Jutsu!"

"Good morning, Master." The fox greeted.

"Hey, we need another ride." Naruto said. "Sorry to call you out like this."

"No problem, hop on." He lay down as everyone jumped on.

"By the way, what's your name?" Naruto asked, he had never asked.

"Call me Kuren." He responded.

"What a weird name…" Naruto muttered.

"I can hear you." He grunted.

"Hehehe..." he sweat dropped.

"Naruto, we're going on ahead." Tsunade yelled out.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, where's Hinata?" Sakura said.

"Oh, yeah where is she?" Naruto looked around. "I'm going to go look for her." Naruto soon found her sitting by the tree. "Hey, everybody's leaving." He said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah…" she replied quietly. _'I can't even look at his face without losing my breath…'_

"What's wrong?" he asked inching closer.

"Nothing," she said standing up. "I just needed to think, let's go." She smiled and left.

"Weird…" Naruto just stood there dumbfounded. _'Is it because of last night?' _He walked after her dumbfounded and frustrated.

"Hey, there she is." Kiba said, waving to her, "Hinata!" he ran up to her, "Where were you?"

"Oh, I was by the lake taking one last look before leaving." She replied smiling.

"Well, let's go the other group left." He smiled and helped her get on the fox. Naruto that was behind her had a sudden rush of jealously.

'_Why am I so mad for?' _He cursed at himself and got on. _'I always thought she was weird.' _

Kuren asked, "Everybody ready?" Everybody nodded, and he took off.

'_Kyuubi…" Naruto said._

"**Yeah?" he responded.**

'_That dream…' he said, 'you saw it too didn't you?'_

"**You'll see what was the meaning of it soon." He sighed. "Hey, turn around for a bit."**

'_Fine,' _he sighed and turned around. He saw Hinata lying on Kiba's back sleeping peacefully. _'…' _Another rush of jealously entered him, along with the rush of sadness. Naruto attacked Kiba and knocked him off and Kuren stopped running.

"What are you doing?!" Kiba screamed angrily and went to help Hinata she had fallen off with him. "She could have gotten hurt." He didn't respond. "ANSWER ME." Kiba yelled. Everyone was watching in horror, charka poured out of Naruto's body. "You want to fight?" he spat. "Fine, Hinata stay behind me." He stepped up in front of her.

"**Naruto, stop it!" Kyuubi yelled. "Don't let your hatred take over, don't!" **

It was too late, his nails grew to claws, and this time two tails came out. He was mad, that image he saw kept playing over and over his head. "DON'T YOU EVER, EVER, TOUCH ANOTHER PERSON'S WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!" he ran towards Kiba.

"Now it's my turn to say, what the hell are you talking about?!!?" he ran towards him.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared in back of Kiba, he dropped kick him into the ground. Then grabbed him by the collar and threw him towards a tree.

"Damn…" Kiba coughed up blood. "His speed is way faster than mine." He got up slowly. _'Is this how he felt when I attacked him out of no where?' _

Naruto was going insane he had eyes that could kill you instantly. The aura of Intensive kill surrounded him. He was bloodthirsty. The tension was so heavy the intention to kill was so much, a strike of fear hit Kiba, he couldn't move.

Kakashi jumped in before it got worse. "Naruto-kun, stop it or you'll have to go through me." He poured chakra into his hand, ready to summon Chidori, but Naruto wasn't listening he ran so fast toward Kiba that no one could see him. Kakashi ran after him with Chidori, Naruto turned back and used Rasengan. The two techniques clashed throwing them off their feet.

"Sasuke, we have to contact Tsunade-sama!" Sakura cried.

"Wait just a little bit more," Shino said watching.

"But!" Sakura pleaded. "Someone's going to die!"

"I agree with Shino," Sasuke said not taking the eyes off the battle.

"If someone spills blood, I'm going after Tsunade."

'_He actually blocked my Chidori with his Rasengan,' Kakashi was out of breath. 'I poured everything into that Chidori, what is this power?' _Kakashi stepped forward trying to summon Chidori once again, "Naruto, snap out of it!" he screamed. "I'll be forced to use my Sharingan!" No reply from Naruto again. They both were ready to attack each other with the same techniques.

Hinata then, stepped in between them. "Stop it," tears slid down her face. _'I didn't get any sleep and accidentally fell asleep on Kiba…' she thought, 'could he be out of control because of that?'_ Naruto stopped in his tracks and stared at her. "I'm sorry, it's my fault." She walked towards him, "Don't get mad, it was an accident," she placed her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck. _'I don't believe I'm doing this, is this right?' _

**Kyuubi tried once more calling out to him, "Naruto?" No response.**

Everyone gasped at this site. _'That saved me,' _Kakashi sighed. _'Kids, ´_ he shook his head.

Kiba was shocked; it was really time to give up Hinata. _'Did I ever have a chance?'_

Naruto soon turned back to normal. Hinata left his lips, and smiled, "Your back." He pulled her into a hug and said, "I'm sorry."

"Let's go back," Hinata said. "We're late."

Naruto then walked to Kiba, "I'm sorry."

Kiba punched him in the face and said, "Now we're even, take good care of her." He smiled before walking away.

The tension in the air was awkward, silence became an unusual thing. Soon then, they arrived at Konoha but it wasn't what they expected. Konoha was now surrounded by an ice barrier.

"Your late," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know either." He replied, "I tried melting it down with my techniques but the ice keeps coming back."

"Nothing works," Tsunade said, "I sent Gai's team to investigate."

"Hah," a voice from above was heard, "do you really think your weak techniques can break down this wall?"

"I know that voice!" Kakashi said. "What is he doing here?"

"Kakashi, are you glad to see me?" the voice laughed, "Yes, It is me Rouga Nodare."

"I thought you were gone, dead, and finished!" he screamed.

"Thanks to the help of Orochimaru, we recovered." He replied.

Jiraiya screamed, "Orochimaru?!"

"No way," Tsunade said, "Why wasn't I reported this?!"

"Foolish Tsunade," Orochimaru laughed, "You were too naïve, while you were out having fun we snuck in and took over."

"Finally, we have enough power to take over the world!" Doutou crackled.

"Not if I let it!" Naruto screamed and jumped to punch him. Doutou knocked him away with his arm.

"You weak little puny brat," he spat, "you'll pay for what you did to me before."

"Why are you taking over Konoha instead of the Snow Country?" Sasuke said, "What is your purpose here?"

"Why the Snow Country is weak and poor sweetie," Fubuki replied, "Orochimaru has promised us power, control, and money."

"Who wouldn't turn down the offer?" Mizone finished the sentence for her.

"I would," Neji butted in, "Are we just going to sit here and talk or are we going to get some action?"

"Whoever you are we'll kick your asses!" Lee grinned.

Tsunade asked, "Gai what have you found from the investigation?" Gai just nodded his head no.

"Stop talking and fight me!" Orochimaru lunged for Tsunade with his knife, "You won't be able to heal this now!" Jiraiya quickly jumped in front of Tsunade and blocked with his kunai, "Your opponent is me!" he summoned Gamabunta, quickly Orochimaru, and Tsunade summoned also.

"Let me join in too!" Naruto summoned Kuren. "Yosh, let's get it on! Um… what can you do Kune?"

"You summoned with Kyuubi's chakra and don't even know how to fight with your partner?" Orochimaru laughed, "You'll be easy to defeat. Teaching your subordinate was a waste of time! Go eat him up!"

"Yes Orochimaru," it replied and lunged for Naruto. Gamabunta stabbed his knife through his mouth and clamped it closed.

"Please shut up again you annoying snake," Gamabunta said.

"Oh no, your not eating me up again!" Naruto gritted his teeth. "Go get your food Kuren!"

"I don't like snakes," Kuren growled. "Naruto do you have your sword?"

"How do you know about…" he was cut off.

"Just answer me," he said.

"Yeah," he took it out, "What about it?

"**You and Kuren will pour both all your chakra into the sword," Kyuubi suddenly said.**

"Do what he says," Kuren said.

"What the…" Naruto is confused, "I don't get this."

"Just do it!" he growled.

"Okay!" He cried.

Orochimaru was getting impatient and annoyed, "stop talking with your pet and come at me!" he called out to Doutou, "Go attack the other runts, I'll deal with this."

"Okay," Doutou replied, "Rouga pick your opponents you too Fubuki and Mizone."

"Come on baby I've been waiting!" Fubuki used Hyou Ron no jutsu (Ice tower technique) let's see if you can melt this!"

Lee jumped and kicked it, "I'll fight with you Sasuke!"

"Thanks, but I don't need your help." Sasuke scoffed. "I can take her down like before."

"You don't see the Chakra armor do you? Lee grinned.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed, "Everyone split up into groups and attack them!"

Everyone replied with a "okay!" The fight begins.

"Okay, you ready Naruto?" Kuren asked.

"More than ready, I'm filled with excitement!" He grinned. Naruto holds out his sword and they both poured Chakra into the sword.

"**Now cut your thumb with the sword and spread it across the blade, then stab it in Kuren's body."**

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed, "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"JUST DO IT," Kuren yelled, "You're a whiny brat." Naruto shut up after that and did as he was told. He stabbed the sword in Kuren and he howled then a bright light flashed and chakra enclosed them in a circle.

"What is that?!?!" Kiba screamed, "It's bright!" Everyone looked toward Naruto,

"Pay attention to your opponents!" Doutou screamed, "Souryuu boufuuzetsu! (Double Dragon Storm Attack)"

"Shit, everyone take cover!" Asuma yelled. Everyone jumped away.

"You were able to dodge that," Doutou laughed, "I'm impressed."

"Your opponent is me, not them!" Kakashi screamed and lunged for Doutou with the rest of the Jounins.

"Jiraiya, what is going on?" Tsunade said.

"I don't know either…" he paused. "I think I have a clue, just watch for now and help him if he needs any."

The chakra disappeared, revealing a slight different Naruto. His hair had streaks of yellow and red, his face had long whiskers, he now had three tails, his sword was long and his handle was in shape of a fox.

"**Well done, kit." Kyuubi smirked. _"Can he last for long?"_**

"What's this power flowing in me?" Naruto said, "Where's Kuren?"

'_You idiot, I combined with you.'_

"That's impossible!"

'_I'm talking to you in your head aren't I?'_

"I'm going crazy," Naruto sighed. "So what do I do?"

'_Leave it up to me, I can control your body like this." He snickered._

Naruto decided to ask later and take action now, "Zantetsuken (Deadly Slash)!" He swung a slicing blade of fire out of the sword and at Orochimaru. _'Wow… Cool…' _It slashed the snake apart, and it disappeared. "What have you done?" Orochimaru was outraged. Let's see if you can fight against this! "Souja sousai no jutsu (Double Snake Assassination)," two snakes appeared out of his arm and lunged at Naruto, "Kage bunshin no jutsu (Shadow Clones)!" Clones appeared and blocked away the snakes. Orochimaru disappeared into the ground and reappeared behind the clones and stab a kunai in them, expecting them to disappear but instead blood appeared and they kicked him away. "I'm sorry, these are not the regular clones you expected," Kuren smirked. "Who are you?" Orochimaru said getting up. "You have no need to know that information." He used Sharingan and used Snake Assassination, the sword turned into two snakes and lunged for Orochimaru but the snakes was set on fire. Orochimaru blocked them with the sword, "You think my own techniques can defeat me?" he laughed. Then suddenly his body couldn't move, "How… did you use… Kanashibari no jutsu (Body freeze skill)!" Kuren did not reply and formed a rasengan with one hand while his clones formed another rasengan they both lunged to attack him from both sides. Orochimaru's body began to melt, "Oh shit!" they couldn't stop; the two Rasengan came in conflict making a huge explosive.

"Gai, Lee…" Kurenai said, "You're the only ones that can defeat them, they sucked up all our chakra."

"I still have chakra…" Sasuke groaned.

"I can still fight…" Neji said trying to get up.

"My bugs have effect." Shino said, "At least a little bit, the armor is hard to break."

"Damn it, I and Akamaru can't go on anymore," Kiba gritted his teeth.

"I have to fight for Naruto…" Hinata cried.

"We can still fight right Temari and Kankuro?" Gaara said worn out.

"We'll fight with you Gai and Lee." Everyone said.

"Come at me if you can!" Doutou laughed. "Weaklings!" he used Hyouton: kokouryuu boufuu zetsu! (Ice spell: Black Dragon Storm Attack) and aimed it at Tenten. Tenten threw a whole row of weapons to block it and dodged.

"I'll fight too!" Tenten screamed with rage.

'_That hit really hard…' Kuren groaned. _

'_That damage affects you too?' Naruto groaned also._

"Haha, you really think your techniques can hit me that easily?" Orochimaru laughed, "I told you my own techniques don't work on me!"

He used Kyuchiyose Edo Tensei (Impure World Resurrection), he sacrificed Zaku and one of his subordinate to resurrect the 1st Hokage and the 2nd Hokage.

"Oh shit…" Kuren cursed under his breath. Chakra engulfed Naruto and Kuren, they uncombined and Kuren disappeared. Then Naruto collapsed and fainted.

Jiraiya went over to pick him up and slung him over his shoulder. "Tsunade this is dangerous, I feel enormous chakra from them, their stronger than they were before while they fought the 3rd Hokage.

Tsunade sighed, "I got it. Everyone retreat back to the Wave Country!"

"What about the Country Tsunade-sama?" Shizune cried.

"I'll explain later." Tsunade looked away ashamed.

"We can't back away now!" Lee yelled.

"I agree with Lee, it's our village!" Sakura said, "As a Hokage don't you think you should protect the Country with your life?

"Right now what do you think we can do?" Tsunade said with her head down. "We tried breaking through the techniques of the ice barrier. Don't you think we should be smart and retreat then think of something?!!?" she cried, "It's for everyone's safety also, we can't fight and try to protect someone." She looked up, "I'm going to make a deal with you Orochimaru."

"Oh, deal?" Orochimaru smirked. "What kind of deal?"

"You don't do anything to Konoha for 3 years, in 3 years I will come back and fight you and the winner will take my place as Hokage.

"THAT'S CRAZY!" Neji screamed.

Shizune cried, "That's not that I meant!"

"I think Tsunade has her reasons, even though I disagree we should follow her orders, she is the Hokage." Kakashi sighed.

"Do you agree?" Tsunade said to Orochimaru.

"On one condition," he paused and smirked, "after I win you will let me transfer into the body of Naruto.

"Fine, "Tsunade said, "I have confidence in myself and Naruto.

"I will still live in Konoha, but I will doing nothing but train myself and wait for you." Orochimaru smirked.

Out of nowhere, Naruto came out and hit him with a Rasengan. Ino said surprised, "Isn't Naruto over there?!" she pointed to the Naruto that Jiraiya was carrying.

"I am not Naruto, I am Kuren and I am a bunshin." He replied.

"I'm dumbfounded…" Chouji sighed.

"This is complicated," Shikamaru sighed, "We went to have fun and came back to see this!"

"I guess it's good for some action," Temari smirked.

"Women," Shikamaru groaned.

"Curse you… Kuren…" Orochimaru groaned. "Now it'll take me a full 3 years to heal and do another body transfer…" he smirked, "That's good… I'll be looking forward to transferring into your container Kyuubi…"

"That's Kuren to you," he growled.

"Let's retreat," Orochimaru said sinking into the ground.

"Bye, baby" Fubuki winked at Sasuke. Mizone nodded his head.

"I'll be waiting to crush you next time!" Doutou laughed.

"I'll look forward to fight you again Sharingan Kakashi." Rouga smirked.

"We should go too." Tsunade said hopping back onto Gamabunta, while everyone took one last look at Konoha they headed back to the Wave Country.

'_That was some intense battle between Naruto and Orochimaru…' Neji thought._

'_What should we do?' Hinata frowned and looked at Naruto, 'I hope he's okay…'_

'_I'll definitely beat the crap out of that Fubuki, no one calls me baby!' Sasuke gritted his teeth. _

"Jiraiya, how is Naruto doing?" Iruka asked, "I can't believe what happened today, he must be exhausted."

"He's fine," Jiraiya smiled, "He is _my _subordinate after all."

"That's why I'm worried." Iruka sighed, Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"_Sigh, I'll be missing that spot where I watch the clouds…" Shikamaru sighed, "I wonder how mom and dad are."_

"_Konoha…" Chouji lost his appetite to eat._

"Finally we're back at the inn," Ino sighed with relief, "Tsunade-sama what should we do now…."

"I have a mission for you guys," she looked down," For 3 years you will go on training in the woods with a 2 man team. After 3 years we will all meet back at Konoha.

"For 3 years we stay at the woods?!" Kiba screamed. "That's insane!"

"It's the only way, you must train hard, "she said with a disappointed tone," I can't put you guys in danger, at least train yourself so I can be at some relief that I don't have to protect you guys while I'm fighting him. At this level you guys can't stand a chance against his allies."

"What about you Tsunade-sama?" Shizune yelled, "I won't be at some relief if I don't know if your safe or not!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Tsunade-sama," Kurenai spoke up, "At this level we won't make a scratch just like before."

"We have to find a way to fight against their Chakra Armor." Asuma continued, "They suck up all our chakra until we can't fight anymore." He took out a cigarette and lit it up, "If he keeps his word he won't touch Konoha, for now we just need to be smart and listen to the Hokage."

"I will be giving you your teams," Tsunade said, "You guys may not have contact with other teams until 3 years later."

"Am I apart of this?" Gaara asked.

"I would like to ask you for help," Tsunade replied.

"I'm in,' Gaara looked at Temari and Kankuro, "What about you guys?"

"Yep," Temari and Kankuro smiled.

"Thank you," Tsunade almost cried.

"I request to be on a team with Ayame and Kankuro," Gaara said, "Is that okay?"

"Yes… but why?" Tsunade looked confused.

"Let's just say," Temari paused and looked at him then smirked, "There's always a sheath to control the sword." **(I don't know what I'm saying --)**

"Ah I see," she smiled, "Okay, Jiraiya is with me and Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke your together, Neji and Tenten, Iruka and Shizune, Asuma and Kurenai, Chouji and Ino, Gai and Lee, Shino and Kiba, Shikamaru with Temari. Any objections," Everyone nodded no.

"Ayame is still at the hospital at this country, she's been out for days." Gaara said, "I'm going to check on her."

"I'm sorry everyone," Tsunade frowned, "I failed as a Hokage."

"It's okay Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, "You were only thinking about our safety and our village people."

"Everybody get as many supplies as you can and say your last words before leaving," Tsunade said, "Thank you Sakura, we'll be leaving first."

"Wait, I need to do something," Kakashi said, "It'll take a minute." He walked over to Kurenai and whispered in her ear, and then they disappeared. Minutes later they came back. 'Okay, let's go."

"Bye Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto…" Kakashi looked sad, "I'll be looking forward to see you all grown up."

Everybody said their last words to each other, and got their supplies. Before Ino and Chouji were leaving Ino ran and gave Shikamaru a kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you," she winked.

"Hey!" Temari yelled, "Don't kiss my man on the cheek!"

"Who ever said he was your man?" Ino pouted, "He's MY HUNK," Shikamaru slowly backed away.

"How do you know he's a hunk?" Temari smirked, "You didn't feel him like I did."

Ino turned read and stuttered, "So... what if y..y..you…f..f..felt him…" she then pounced on Shikamaru and trailed her hands all over his chest. "There, I know he's a hunk now!"

"GET OFF!" Temari screamed fuming with jealously and pushing her off, "DO you have the guts to do this?" she grabbed his private spot and started massaging it.

Shikamaru blushed and screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TEMARI, YOU GIRLS ARE INSANE. GOD DAMN GIRLS, SO TROUBLESOME."

"Shikamaru I'm so jealous," Chouji sat there laughing and shoving chips in his mouth.

"Wha… wha was that," Sakura blushed deep red, "Ino... You're not going to do that are you?"

Ino's face was flushed she couldn't utter a word and just stormed off dragging Chouji with her. _'I'll miss the love triangle fight.'_

"Where's Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Jiraiya took him up to his old room." Lee replied.

"Thank you, bye guy's we'll go now." Hinata cried and hugged everyone, then walked up into their room. "Naruto I hope your not really heavy," she flopped him on her back and headed towards the woods.

Naruto woke up to a nice smell of fried fish. "Ugh..." Naruto said all groggy. "Where am I?"

"You're at the woods," she said.

Naruto quickly identified the voice, "Hinata?"

"Yeah," she brought over a bowl of soup, "You've been out for almost the whole day."

"What happened?" Naruto sat up and drank the soup, then suddenly remembered, "KONOHA!"

"Calm down Naruto, Tsunade sent us in 2 man teams to train for 3 years then meet up back at Konoha." Hinata paused and looked down, "They made a deal, Orochimaru wouldn't touch Konoha for 3 years until she comes back and fights him for the Hokage rank, and…" she paused and didn't look at him.

"What?" Naruto looked at her softly, "What is it?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later just rest for now." Hinata smiled at him.

Naruto scrunched up his face put his arm around her waist "Don't look so depressed," Hinata blushed and nodded. "So ba-chan said we should train for 3 years then meet back huh?" she nodded, "Then I guess we better start training tomorrow,"

"Oh um, Neji asked me to give you your present because he couldn't." Hinata paused and looked at his face, it was all flushed, "You know training?"

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Yeah I knew that."

"**You were thinking that she would give herself to you as Neji's present weren't you?" Kyuubi laughed. **

_Naruto yelled, "Where have you been all day?"_

"**I talked to you during the fight didn't I?" he sighed.**

"_I want answers, now!" Naruto demanded. _"Hinata, I'll be back in a second," he smiled to her.

"Okay," she smiled and walk towards the tent, "Just to let you know, we only have one bed in one tent." She blushed and went in.

"**Isn't that nice?" Kyuubi smirked, "Anyway I assume you want answers."**

"_First, my father," he said._

"**You're father and I was best of friends, I was human too and like you are now, the fox spirit was inside of me. You're father was aware of that and one day the spirit took me over, he used a technique on me allowing me to fuse with Kyuubi and gain control. The spell wasn't finished and I went out of control that day, you're father was forced to use that one deadly technique and seal me. That spell sacrificed his life and his son, you, I gained control over this body and the spirit, our minds are one now, the spirit and me." He let out a loud sigh, "Before he sealed me in you and died, he told me to pass you on this sword. We use to always combine our powers when we fought, now it's your turn Naruto."**

Naruto was quiet, shocked by this story. _'So that was it…' _

"**What else do you want to know?" he asked, "Enough with the past, lets go present."**

_Naruto remembered, "Oh yeah, why did I collapse earlier, how did I do that, how did Kuren do that." He kept on answering questions one by one._

"**Whoa, calm down." He groaned, "Let's start with the basics, you collapsed because you couldn't handle all the pressure that was happening to you at once. You weren't ready to fuse with Kuren yet, you're body is not use to it."**

"_How did we even fuse?" he asked curiously like a little kid._

"**You're blood and chakra combined stabbing Kuren was how you do it." **

"_I have a lot of questions to ask… but when do we start our training?" he said anxiously. _

"**Tomorrow, you train with Hinata," he smirked, "Hinata is going to be your partner."**

"_My partner?" he raised his eyebrows._

"**You'll see," he started cracking up, "I have one condition before we start training, you have sex with Hinata."**

_Naruto paused for a second and then asked, "What's sex?"_

**Kyuubi paused a long time then cracked up. "Kit YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SEX IS?"**

"_No I don't," he then smiled, "Does it mean I get to eat ramen with Hinata?"_

**Kyuubi wanted to hit him on the head, "NO!" he shook his head, "At least you know you have a penis right?" **

"_P..penis..?" he frowned, "Just tell me what it is!"_

"**OMG YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT A PENIS IS?" Kyuubi screamed, "What kind of man are you, a sissy, and you know what boobs are, what's next you don't know what vagina is?" **

"_V..v..vagina….?"Naruto tried his best to pronounce it. _

**Kyuubi fell on his head, "Okay, think of it this way, penis is the noodle that is going into your mouth but you're not eating it you are simply moving it in and out of your mouth."**

"_That's weird…" Naruto tried imagining that, "That wouldn't taste good!"_

**Kyuubi twitched, "Okay how about this, you know what's between your legs right?"**

_Naruto nodded, "It's my thing, thing that I pee with."_

**Kyuubi was dying from laughter, "Your thing, thing is called a penis, do you know what's between Hinata's legs?"**

"_I never looked," Naruto looked dumbfounded._

"**It is a called a vagina," Kyuubi sighed.**

"_Oh," Naruto scratched his head, "Okay so like… I don't get what is sex, I have a penis she has a vagina so then what?"_

"**Do you know how babies are formed?" he asked.**

"_Yeah, a plane crashed into the bush and gets stuck then it's being tugged." Naruto grinned, finally he knew something. _

"**Okay, I think you got it, you know what just ask Hinata to have sex and listen to my instructions later." He sighed. **

"_O….okay…" Naruto was dumbfounded about this knowledge._

Naruto walked into the tent blushing for some weird reason and decided to just go out with it, "Hinata,-chan…" she looked up and said, "Yes?"

"C…can y…y…you have…. S…s…" he muttered the last word under his breath. "With me," he looked away from her face feeling embarrassed for some reason.

"I can't understand what your saying Naruto-kun." She removed the covers and stood up looking at his face and pinched it. "You look funny,"

"Since when have you been so straight-forward," he rubbed his cheek.

Hinata blushed, "Long time ago."

"I like it," he smiled, "The way you're straight-forward is cute."

She blushed and said, "Anyway, what were you going to ask me?"

He turned around and blushed, "Kyuubi… said I need to have… s…s…s…ex… with you in order to start training…"

Hinata almost fainted, _'I heard wrong didn't I, yeah I just heard wrong.' She thought and looked at him. 'He can't be serious can he…?'_

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" he said blushing.

"I don't think I'm ready to have sex…" her face flushed deep red.

"Oh, that's okay then…" Naruto looked disappointed. "I thought sex was just sticking ramen in your mouth and sliding it in and out," He laughed.

Hinata looked shocked, "You don't know what sex is…?"

Naruto said frustrated, "So what if I don't?"

Hinata started laughing, "You're so naïve and cute."

Naruto was fuming with anger then said, "I was joking, I know what sex is."

Hinata was still cracking up, "Okay, tell me what sex is."

"I'll show you," Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss, pressing her against the wall he licked her soft lips getting a moan from her. Naruto, without knowing it he slowly lead his hands under her shirt. Hinata snapped back to her senses and pushed him away. "I'm sorry I'm not ready for this,"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I was…," Naruto paused and looked away. "You want ramen?" he grinned while walking out and singing "ramen, ramen, ramen all over again. Then he suddenly stopped and a deep voice came from him, "Hinata, you don't want me to tell Naruto about the other deal that Tsunade made with Orochimaru, do you?"

"W…who are you?" Hinata was scared she knew it was not Naruto.

"I am Kyuubi," he turned around grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall. "Naruto will be very angry if he finds out that you didn't tell him that part of the deal," he smirked.

"Don't tell him!" she pleaded, "What do you want?"

"You to have sex with him," he let go of her, "That's all."

"Why?" she asked tearing, "Why do you want this so much."

He smirked, laid her down on the futon and climbed on top her and pinned her down. Leaning his face closer to hers and said, "I know what you want, and I know he feels." She blushed unable to resist the strong grip. '

"How are you able to…" she was changing the subject.

"I could do a lot of things he just wasn't ready for the changes when he was a kid, so I had to wait for the right time, and the right time was his birthday." He replied and kissed her roughly, giving Naruto back his control. He opened his eyes and saw the position he was in. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Hinata-chan if I did anything or did I do anything, I don't remember anything." He was stuttering and panicking. She placed a finger over his lip and said, "I'll do what you asked for."

"A… are you sure?" he sounded uneasy, after he had like a black out she suddenly agrees. She smiled and nodded. Naruto blushed and asked, "How do we do this?" Hinata blushed and put her arms around his neck and slowly pulled him into a kiss.

**Sorry everyone for writing so late, next chapter will have lemon as you know . Hoped you enjoyed it and please review **


	9. Chapter Nine

**A;Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto **

**Finally here is the lemon:D **

**Chapter 9 – A blissful night for everyone**

"_Kyuubi, don't interfere to what I'm going to say," Naruto said. _

"**Depends," he replied.**

Naruto broke the kiss and said, "I'm sorry Hinata, I lied," he looked away.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"I know what sex is," he paused looking at her reaction, there was none. "I, you know, when that day happened, I, um."

"Calm down," Hinata placed her hand over his, "Why would you lie about being clueless about sex?"

"Remember, when you almost got raped?" He took a deep breath, "That festival night…"

"What about it?" She gripped her sleeve, memories of that horrible night flowed into her mind.

"I couldn't bear to think of doing it with you," he frowned, "I mean, I thought you wouldn't be ready. I don't want to remind you of those memories."

Tears slid down her face, she pulled him into an embracing hug, "If it's with you, I don't mind."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Do you really want this?" He breathed in her scent, "I mean we can always eat ramen."

"I don't think we have any choice do we?" she sighed.

"I guess," he buried his face in her. "We don't have to if you don't want too…"

She let go and looked at his face, "You don't want this?" Studying his face carefully, hoping to find a no, she wanted it.

"I'm nervous," he blushed. "It's my first time."

She blushed and said, "it's the same for me.'

He felt it was the right moment, the perfect moment. He leaned in closer, and placed his lips on hers. Lightly pushing her down on the futon, he got on top of her and started nibbling on her lower lip. Sending chills down her spine, she was enjoying each and every moment. She felt licking on her lower lip, then her teeth. He was sending signals to her to open her mouth. Stunned and embarrassed, she slowly parted her lips and let his tongue take over her.

Hinata felt his hands rubbing her thigh, up and down, then up to her shirt. He roamed his hands around her back. _"Smooth…"_ he thought.

He broke the kiss and began to suck on her neck. She moaned loudly, pleasure spread throughout her body. Embarrassed by her outburst, she buried her face in him. As his hands roam her back, he started to nibble, and lick over that one spot, leaving a red mark.

Naruto looked at her face with a loving gaze and said, "You're a beautiful angel."

Hinata blushed, "Don't faint, don't faint," she muttered to herself.

Naruto then, nervously lead his hands up her shirt. Feeling every inch of her smooth skin, he inched upper and reached to caress her left breast. She gripped her hold onto him, nervousness, and excitement took over her body, as she felt him lift the shirt off of her. Revealing her smooth skin, and in Naruto's point of view, her cute breast. He reached to unhook the bra…

"WAIT!" Hinata cried out, she was shaking from nervousness.

Naruto stopped surprised, "What's wrong?" He frowned, "I'm sorry, if I did something wrong."

She shook her head and said, "No I'm sorry, It's just I'm really nervous."

"We can always stop and eat ramen," he muttered and stood up. "I'll stop so you can calm down."

"Um, wait… um… I…" she grabbed his arm and blushed.

"**_That idiot is talking about ramen at a time like this?" Kyuubi growled._**

Sweat drops dribbled down from his forehead to his chin. _"Hinata-chan is so cute like that." _He felt something go hard. _"Oh crap."_ He blushed and turned around.

"I…" Hinata twiddled her two index fingers together. "Think… I'm… ready…" Her face flushed.

Naruto gave her a loving gaze and kneeled down. He tried once more to unhook her bra. He had trouble at first, then got frustrated and took out his kunai.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said nervously. "What are you doing with that?"

He didn't reply and cut her bra apart. The pink bra fell off her shoulders, revealing her cute breasts. They were perfect; he cupped the left breast and sucked on the nipple. Hinata let out a loud moan. She felt it at her core and all over. She was pushed down onto the bed and pleasure overwhelmed her body.

Then he reached for the pants, _"This is the real thing…" _The pants slid right off, revealing her white panties. He gulped down the nervousness caught in his throat, and started to nibble behind her ear, earning a small moan. His hands rubbed her thigh over and over, and then began tugging at the panties.

Naruto began mustering up his strength and forced his hand to inch down closer to her core. He reached inside and rubbed her clit. Hinata let out a loud moan and gripped the sheets.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata panted. Just hearing her moan his name made _it,_ grow bigger.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto whispered softly, rubbing over and over, teasing her. Making her body go crazy and received soft moans. She was getting more wet, staining her white panties. Naruto reached further down and pushed in one finger, moving it in and out, feeling her completely. She cried out a load moan, panting heavier with every thrust he did.

"_She's really wet…" _he blushed. He slipped another finger in and rubbed the inside of her. She moaned even louder, "Naruto-kun…" she said panting. He took out his fingers, and brought his head down.

Hinata face flushed really red, knowing what he's going to do. "Naruto-kun….wait… um…" Her heart raced. He started licking her clit then pushed his tongue in her, licking her all over. She arched her back and moaned even loader, enjoying the pleasure spread throughout her body. "You taste better than ramen." He said blushing.

"Wait," Hinata said and sat up, blushing. She reached for his shirt and lifted it over his shoulders. She traced her hands all over his bare chest, arousing him with every feel. Then kissed him softly on the lips while reaching for his pants and slid it off. She broke the kiss and blushed; she slowly reached for his boxers and slid it off. Now they were both naked. Hinata looked at his manhood, it was huge. Naruto noticed her looking and blushed, turning to cover it.

"Stop staring at it." He blushed.

"It's huge and weird." She mumbled.

"It's not weird!" He yelled pouting.

"It's hairy then," she argued back smiling.

"So is yours," he smiled. "In fact your hair fell on my tongue."

Hinata blushing deep red said, "No it did not!" She gave a small smirk and said, "Ramen doesn't have hair does it?" He pouted and, once again, pushed her down and got on top of her.

"**Wait," Kyuubi said interrupting them.**

"_What now?" Naruto almost screamed irritatingly. _

"**I want you to bite your tongue and make the same symbol that's on your stomach on her stomach with your blood." He explained.**

Not wanting to know why and get it over with he said, "I'm sorry, hold still for a moment." Hinata looked at him weirdly but obeyed. He bit his tongue and drew the symbol that was on his stomach. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"**Okay now you can insert her." He laughed. **

_Naruto screamed blushing, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME THAT!"_

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, "You looked irritated."

"Nothing," he replied softly. "Ignore what I just did."

Hinata obeyed and looked into his eyes. "I'm… ready…" She whispered softly. He nodded and positioned himself, ready to penetrate her. He held it in front her and said, "I'm going in." He rubbed it at her entrance a bit, and finally he thrust it in. Hinata let out a painful scream; he stopped and let her get use to the pain. Then slowly started moving in and out of her, it hurt her a lot, then after a while she enjoyed it. She moaned with every thrust that she felt. He too now was feeling pleasure throughout his body. He moved faster, picking up the pace. Sweat dribbled down his forehead to his chin. "Naruto-kun" she moaned. He massaged her left breast and nibbled on her ear while thrusting in her. "Naruto-kun…" she wanted more she wanted to scream for more. "M..." Pleasure took over her body, her muscles tightened around him. "M… move faster, Naruto-kun," she panted. He obeyed and pushed him in her completely, moving in and out as fast as he can go. "Hinata-chan, you feel really good…" he panted. She got more aroused feeling his hot breath on her ear. Her muscles tightened more around him with every thrust she felt, he was also reaching his limit.

"Hinata-chan…"he whispered softly in her ear. "I'm gonna-"

"M…e…. too," she moaned.

He thrust in completely once more and reached his climax in her. "Naruto-kun!" she screamed as she reached her climax with him. Then charka engulfed them in a circle. The last thing they both saw was each other as they fall asleep in each others arms.

**Neji and Tenten**

"Should we stop training now?" Neji asked.

"Okay," Tenten smiled.

"I'm going to go and clean myself down by the river." He said.

"_I wonder how he looks," Tenten giggled._

**This Is half of chapter 9, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so sorry. Half of this chapter will be posted later on, can't say soon but maybe. Thank you and sorry. **


End file.
